Time Again
by Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe
Summary: Rosette Christopher died. Now in 2005 reborn in the same situation all over again. Except this time Chrono has his horns, Joshua's with the Order, Chrono and Rosette dont remember each other and Full summary inside. Finished...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rosette Christopher died in 1928. Now in 2005, she is reborn in almost the same situation all over again. Except this time Chrono has his horns, Joshua is a minister in training under Father Remington, Satella is nowhere (yet still working on how to get her in), Azmaria is a 90 year old woman, and Aion is well Aion. And last Chrono and Rosette don't remember about each other. And when one begins to remember the other forgets. When the one's memories are back what does that mean for they're lives? And why in 7 hells is Aion still alive?

* * *

Hiya peeps! I'm obsessed with Chrono Crusade so this is what became of my obsession! I really like it and I want you all to r&r! I'm having so much fun getting your reviews on my other stories I even appreciate flames. Know why because you guys suck and I don't care what you think! JK! I love getting them just because I know your reading my stories so thanks! -Kaiti

Chrono: Is this one of your stupid ones?

_BC: No it isn't_

**Rosette: You don't have anything-perverted right?**

_BC: Maybe_

Chrono: blush what do you mean by maybe?

_BC: Exactly what I said._

**Rosette: Maybe... You mean Chrono and I ...do...this and.. that?**

_BC: Now who's perverted?_

Chrono: Rosette! What are you thinking?  
_BC: Just forget I said anything okay? Please enjoy the 1st chapter!_

* * *

The blond watched as the scenery flew by. Trees, lakes, mountains, telephone poles, they were all a multicolored blur. Her brother was fast asleep and she was tired as well. She couldn't sleep yet. She didn't want to. She had to watch over her brother. She sighed and looked at the journal in her lap. In it was a paragraph, a very short paragraph. The paragraph was something she had heard a long time ago or it was from one of her dreams, it stuck with her through all the moving and such that she and her brother had done. 'When you are angry act angry, and when you want to cry your eyes out do it. Because you feel much better after you do. You will be able to smile again someday you know.' She leaned back and stared at the roof. _I wonder, _her mind was wandering, _who said that? I wonder if they were someone I knew or someone I dreamed…I wonder. _She started to snore… The car stopped suddenly and she jerked awake.

"What's going on?" she asked the man who was driving.

"I heard something…" he said looking out the window.

"What?" she asked sitting up straighter so she could see better.

"A gunshot."

She looked at him nervously, "A…. gunshot?" The young man nodded.

"Your joking." she said _no one would shoot a gun in a city this big_. _Would they?_

Her brother finally awakened. "What the hell is going on? Are we there?"

The girl turned and said, "Not yet Joshua, not yet, we'll be there soon."

Joshua sighed, "Then why have we stopped?"

The driver put a finger to his mouth. The two teenagers noticed that someone was walking towards the car.

"David?" asked Joshua. But David didn't answer instead he reached for the gun on his belt.

Suddenly a blond man was at the car window. The stranger smiled when he saw David's gun. "An class 3 Exorcist 95?" he asked.

David blinked and stared at the man for a second and yelped in surprise, "Father Remington!"

The girl stared. _David knew this handsome blond man? What kind of name was Father Remington? Is this man a priest?_ She stared at him awhile longer. She noticed that the blue uniform the 'Father' was wearing was identical to David's.

"Remington, don't scare me like that. I thought you were a poltergeist," said David trying to regain his lost composure.

"Last, time I checked I wasn't a poltergeist." Remington said smiling, "Could I get a ride? My car kind of got smashed to pieces."  
"Will the Order be mad?"

"Not really."  
"Sure hop in."

Remington got into the front seat of the car not even noticing the teenagers that these two men actually believed in such nightmarish fantasies as demons and devils. David and Remington talked quickly and the teens in the car were amazed. Remington turned, a surprised look on his face and stared at them, "David?" he asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Who are these two?"

The teens blushed in embarrassment.

David also went crimson, "Oh these two are relatives of mine. Remington allow me to introduce… Rosette and Joshua Christopher."

Rosette watched Remington's face and noticed that the man looked like he had seen a ghost. "Uh sir?" she asked.

Remington turned to David and said coldly, "The Order does not take in strays you should know that! We sent you out on a field mission not a family break! You return with two teenagers? How am I going to explain them to Sister Azmaria? Just how are they related to you!"

David stared at Remington and said, "They are my second cousins sir. Their parents died a while ago and these two have been shuffled around to all our other relatives who wanted them. The ones who cared for them are old and can't handle teenagers. Our family was wondering if the Order would like to train them as a minister and sister."

Rosette looked at the car's floor blushing in shame. Remington noticed this and looked at her quizzically. She blushed again and Joshua stepped on her foot.

"Joshua!" she screamed smashing her fist into Joshua's stomach, "What in seven hells is wrong with you!"

Joshua tried to escape the evil clutches of his older sister but to no avail but considering that they were in a small confined enclosed vehicle he made a valiant effort.

"David help me my sister's a monster!" he screamed as she started to crush him against the side of the car.

David spun around to stop them. His arms didn't quite cover the distance between Joshua's neck and Rosettes arm.

"Who's the monster you little twerp?"

"Rosette! Calm down!"  
"Shut your trap David!"  
"Help!"

"Rosette let Joshua go!"

"Joshua you're going to die a painful death!"  
"You are already killing me!"

"Rosette!"

"Die you!"

Remington stared as the siblings fought. David tried to stop them but it was no use. The teenagers wouldn't listen, ok Rosette wouldn't listen. Joshua had known he had lost from the beginning. Finally after stopping the car several times, swerving so many directions that Remington was sick, and almost driving off the road; David managed to get Joshua's skinny neck away from Rosette's large hands. Everyone stared at Rosette as she begun to cuss like a sailor.

"Sister Rosette! I am appalled by your words! You cuss worse and more fluently than David! In fact I believe that you could scare David with that mouth!" Remington said it smiling. Rosette stopped trying to throttle her brother, "Scare David?" she asked grinning evilly, "That would be entirely impossible!"

Everyone laughed. After they were done, Rosette went quiet and the three guys talked. After awhile she interrupted them, "Um Father Remington?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me** Sister **Rosette?"  
Father Remington stared at her then smiled, "Did I? I don't recall. I'm sorry if I did. Its just what you call the women who work with me."  
David looked thoughtful for a second then asked, "By the way Father Remington… Why are you way out here? Isn't this off the New York Branches protection area?"

"I had to deal with a strong devil." Remington said then mumbled something that Rosette thought sounded like, "One that I have been after for a long time."  
Joshua suddenly jumped up and asked, "Devils are real?"  
Remington nodded. Rosette looked over the equipment he had on. Her eyes stopped at the site of a gun that was pretty old. It looked to be from about the 1910's or 20's. It reminded her of something but she couldn't place what. It kind of reminded her of that paragraph…like something from a dream, a really long dream. She came back to reality and looked at the gun again. She remembered a boy. A boy with long braided purple hair. And eyes like rubies. He always wore the same thing everyday and the clothing was odd, almost like something from the 1920's. _What the heck is wrong with me? _Rosette asked herself. Then she stared at the gun again.

"Could I see that Exorcist 45?"

Remington paled and David stared, "Rosette how did you know that gun was an Exorcist 45? You have never held a gun in your life!"

"Sir is it alright?" asked Rosette ignoring her astounded cousin reaching out her hand expecting Remington to give it to her with no quarrel and he did.

"Yes here." he said handing her the gun. All three of the guys watched her handle it. She spun it around her fingers, aimed out the window at a tree, and then stared at it again. It seemed as if the gun fit in her hand perfectly.

"Its and elegant weapon isn't it?" Rosette said in a trance like voice. Remington reached out to take it from her.

"But," said Rosette pulling away from him, "It isn't yours."

David stared at her from the rear view mirror and Remington forced a smile, "Yes its not mine. A dear friend of mine owned it. She died a long time ago."

"Give the gun back!" said Joshua finally seeing the trance like look in his sister's eyes.

Rosette handed the gun back to Remington, as he reached for it, she whispered something. Joshua and David strained to hear, but by the look of death Remington had on his face they knew it was something important. She feinted once the gun left her hand. Joshua caught her.

"Oh my god Rosette!" screamed Joshua and David. David stopped the car as quickly as possible, causing Remington's head to hit the dashboard and Joshua's to hit David's seat. Rosette just crumpled to the floor of the car. Joshua quickly checked to see if she was all right and found her completely blacked out. He tried to wake her by slapping her (not that it ever worked but hey he could try.) David shook her yelling, "Rosette! You better not be dead Rosette! Rosette!"

Both of them turned to Remington to ask for help and noticed his ghost like face.

"Are you okay?" asked Joshua as David asked, "Sir? What did she say?"  
Remington stared at David. He looked like he was about to cry. Then he stared up at the cloudy sky, "She said a word that meant a lot to the friend she reminds me of. The one word that I have not heard since 1929. She said one of the words that would make Sister Azmaria break down in tears. She said the one word that meant everything to Sister Rosette Christopher."  
"Sister Rosette Christopher?" asked Joshua totally confused, "But that's not impossible, though it is uncommon, to have two people that have the same exact name?"

"It's possible but on top of that she looks exactly like the Sister Rosette I remember," said Remington, "But one Sister Rosette is dead the other is sitting right in front of us, " he whispered and looked up at the sky again.

"What did she say?" asked David seeing his superior's mixed look of pain, hopelessness, and fear.

Remington mumbled something.

"What?" asked Joshua and David looking at him like he had three heads.

Remington looked at them and sighed and said, "Chrono, the Greek root that means time." He muttered, "And the name of a devil."

"Chrono?" asked Joshua remembering the word from somewhere, "That was her make believe friend when we were little."

"Yes that's what she said. She said Chrono," said Remington staring at the girl, wishing it wasn't true then he prayed,

**_Oh God what are you doing? Wasn't it enough to hurt us once? Enough to have Rosette die? What are you trying to make her do? What will happen now that Rosette is alive? She doesn't remember Chrono. It's been almost 75 years. Will they find happiness this time? Oh God Why? Sister Azmaria of your Apostles is old now what will become of these 3 now that Rosette has returned? Please let Chrono be alive. So that Rosette will have someone to help her. Please let him be alive._**

The car drove with all four of them in it towards the New York Branch of the Magdalene Order.

* * *

**Okay so you all know I have an obsession with going back over things and correcting the errors and adding things in so...If you have already read the story maybe try to read it again in a few weeks it might have some changes added. Sorry I just always have something that would fit better in it that I add. **

****

Chrono: -sigh- no you just always have a major writers block. 

_BC: You lie! You lie!!! _

**Rosette: You got that from Gir BC… **

_BC: You lie! You lie!! _

Chrono: -deeper sigh- I can't believe you BC all this writer block? What the heck is going on in your mind? 

_BC: Oh! –Snaps out of it- I know what is going on! A giraffe sat on a fly and the fly caught the flu and the giraffe died. _

**Rosette: What does that have to do with anything? **

_BC: Absolutely nothing whatsoever! _

Chrono: -sweat drops- 

_BC: Actually I have all the corrections done of mostly everything I told you I was going to correct but sadly I'm really busy and have a ton of homework. _

**Rosette: You are also just lazy. **

_BC: That too…I can't believe I admitted that in front of all those people… _

Chrono: -sigh- I seem to be doing that a lot lately anyway just read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so you people all know, I have revised chapter 1 and 2 thus far. And Chapter 2 got to may pages long...It went from 13 to 30...So I chopped off part of chapter two and am going to end up putting it at the beginning of chapter 3 so if the story doesnt make sense right now please realize its because chapter 3 has not been edited and revised like these 1st two chapter. Thank you so much!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**_Rosette's 1st day at Magdalene Order_**

Rosette woke up in a weird room. It was mostly empty except for a dresser and a bedside table. The walls were white and it made her feel like she was in an insane asylum (BC: she should be). She looked down at the bed she was on. It looked like one of those creepy hospital beds. She shuddered, _where in 7 hells am I? _She strained to try and get up. Her body felt heavy so she just lied there. As she fell into darkness once again she heard people talking.

"Will she be alright?" asked Joshua's voice the worry clear even though Rosette couldn't see his face.

"Yes she's just got a bit of stress. She'll be fine in a day or so." Said a voice that Rosette didn't recognize but it was female and had an age and wisdom to it that Rosette's tiered brain couldn't comprehend.

"Tell her I hope to see her again soon," said David's voice softly.

"What you're leaving already?" Joshua's astonishment was hilarious to Rosette's tiered mind.

"Yes I have to get back to work or else Father Jorgenson will kill me."

"I'll tell her for you." Joshua said.

"Let's let her sleep," said the voice of the woman, "She's had a ruff day and she needs to rest."

Rosette smiled gently and whispered, "Thank you." Before everything went black again.

Much later she awoke, Rosette heard a woman's voice singing softly,

**_"Lo he comes with clouds descending _**

**_Still by ancient sinners slain. _**

**_A thousand, thousand saints attending _**

**_Behold the triumph of his name. _**

**_Alleluia Alleluia, Alleluia _**

**_Oh God appears on earth to reign. _**

**_God appears on earth to reign." _**

Rosette had heard that song a long time ago being sung by a younger version of this old voice, _who is that person? _She closed her eyes again just to listen to the beautiful song. Her heart said she should know the name but as she found digging through her newly awakened mind just gave her a headache.

**_"With what rapture _**

**_With what rapture _**

**_With what rapture _**

**_Oh Gaze we on those glorious scars. _**

**_Gaze we on those glorious scars." _**

It stopped suddenly. Rosette opened her eyes, sat up quickly, and looked around.

"Oh so your awake?" asked a kind elderly woman's voice.

Rosette turned, "Yes I am now… Who was singing?"

"I was."

"You?" Rosette stared in disbelief this woman had to be around 90. She looked the old woman over. The old woman had long snow white hair that probably was that color when she was younger. The woman's eyes were reddish and she had an accent that sounded like she was from Portugal. She must have been beautiful in her youth but age had added wisdom and majesty. To Rosette she seemed like an old fashioned English queen.

"Yes me. I'm the head Sister here. My name is Sister Azmaria Hedrick." The old woman smiled it was a warm smile that was something people automatically trusted.

Rosette smiled back. She didn't know why but she automatically trusted Sister Azi, _I have a feeling I shouldn't call her that to her face. She reminds me kind of Sister Kate. Who in 7 hells is Sister Kate? Why am I thinking these crazy thoughts? _Rosette rubbed her temple in exasperation.

Sister Azmaria watched her intently, "So what are you going to do here? David turned you over to us in the New York branch."

"Why isn't he here? Is he from another branch?"

"Yes actually the San Francisco branch."

"Will I ever see him again?" asked Rosette. She had really liked David out of all her relatives he was the one who had a sense of humor.

"Probably not, unless you join the Magdalene Order and get a job in San Francisco."

"Oh." Said Rosette she was kind of hoping that David would be staying with her and Joshua..."Joshua!" she hopped out of bed quickly.

"Don't worry he's fine he wants to be a minister like Remington he starts his training tomorrow," Said Sister Azmaria smiling, "You really have quite a bit of spirit for one who we weren't sure was going to wake up."

"Are you sure he's alright?" asked Rosette in her big Sister voice.

"Yes."

"Ohhh…….Fine." said Rosette slowly sitting back down.

"So about your career…"

"Career?" What did a career have to do with anything? It wasn't needed if Rosette would be attending a public high school.

"Well see here we could school you in anything you could dream of. Then we have our special schooling actually training."

"Training for what?" The special schooling attracted Rosette's curiosity. She hated regular school with more then a passion. Especially math, so if this training was different from regular schools then she gladly take it to get away from regular high school.

"Exorcisms. We deal with devils."  
Rosette listened intently for a long time as Sister Azmaria explained everything then she mentioned the militia, the word itself rang a bell in Rosette's mind.

"The top guys right?" asked Rosette wondering where she had gotten the information, "Have to pass levels training 15-20 and have to be able to perform a soul dive?"

"Why yes how did you know?" asked Azmaria taken aback, watching Rosette's face intently.

"It just is something I know. I don't know why but all of this place even you seem familiar. It's just like I've been here before in another life or something. It's like a dream…no…Um… It's kinda hard to explain." Rosette smiled wistfully.

"What are you going to choose as your career?"

Rosette looked at her feet. _I don't need to become a doctor anymore because Joshua can be treated here. And it doesn't feel right anymore what I want to do now is join the Militia but I have to begin as an apprentice exorcist. Oh well maybe if I pass the training I won't have to! _"Yes I want to be made an exorcist!"

"Good welcome to the Order, Sister Rosette Christopher." said Sister Azmaria giving Rosette another cheerful smile.

**Chrono **

He woke up in a cold sweat. The dream, the dream that he had, for all his lifetime a mere 400 years. It was of Aion's dream failing because of someone, someone whom he could not place in his mind but he knew that it was a girl. A girl he had met somwhere before,

_The blond girl smiled sadly at Chrono, "I'll give it all to you." _

_"No you mustn't." he said but he had no idea why. _

_"Yes I must. This is the reason. It's the reason we were born with hearts." _

_Him in the dream changed to his real form in front of the human girl. "Now I understand…AION!" _

_He watched as he killed Aion for hurting this girl. His woman. _

He sighed there were so many things wrong with that part of the dream.

1) He never would have teamed up with a human

2) He would never fall in love with a human.

3) He would never try to kill Aion. (Okay he had once but that was cause Aion had been drunk and he had...oh forget about it)

4) He would have never shown his true form to a human.

5) He was not so wimpy to need a humans help.

6) The dream was way too realistic.

_He saw him and the blond sitting by each other on a swing. _

_"Come sit beside me. It's a nice day and the sun feels nice." Said the girl softly patting the seat next to her, her voice weaker and less joyful then it should have been. _

_They sat beside each other and the girl told him about her hopes for the future then broke into tears. _

_"Maybe you should rest." The little him said his tone worried and unsure._

_"I don't want to rest not yet." The girl cried, "Oh Chrono!" _

_He saw as she embraced the little him crying, "I don't want to die!" _

_He heard himself say something like, "Oh 'the name of the girl'."_(He never got her name. It was something that was never mentioned.) _And watched as the little him held on to the girl tight as tears ran down his own face. _

_"I...I…I just want to live a little longer! Is that so wrong?" the girl asked it as if she already had and knew the answer and the answer was not the one she wanted. The sun was going down after seeing this dream so many times he always knew what happened. As the sun was almost gone. The girl whispered one word……his name. Then he woke knowing she had died._

"Why? Why do I dream that dream? Why is the girl dying? Why am I there? What the hell is wrong with me!" Chrono yelled. Throwing a pillow at the moon, problem was that there was a window in his way, the pillow came back hitting Chrono in the face. He had been sitting to close to the window. (**_BC: Have you ever had that happen? It doesn't hurt but it is sure annoying.)_**

"Chrono?" asked someone coming into the room, slamming the door, and scaring the crap out of Chrono,"Are you alright? Is this about the dream of the girl again? How many times do I have to tell you forget about her! She's probably some made up fantasy. Now get some rest!" The man had long white hair and deadly golden eyes. He didn't look worried about Chrono's health but more really annoyed and angry.

Chrono stared at Aion; Aion had told him that same thing every night for the past 200 years. But he could not forget something that haunted him so much. Chrono had never actually seen the girls face but he felt like he knew what it looked like. All that he had seen of the girl was her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Yeah Ill forget." He whispered knowing full well that those eyes would be embedded in his mind forever.

Aion patted his shoulder, "Good I'm beginning to worry about you."

Chrono watched as Aion walked out of the room. "Yeah right. You don't ever worry about anything." He mumbled. He laid back down and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

Aion stopped outside the door, _so you still dream about her death Chrono. It is odd, how dear that contractor is to you. Well she is important to me to. She is the one who turned you against me and the Holy Woman we need. Oh yes, I know your dream girl well. She is blond, tall, eyes like the sea, and her name is Rosette Christopher. _

**Rosette Day 4 of 1st week of extreme pain at The Magdalene Order. **

"Ok, begin on level one."

Rosette smiled Remington was her coach through the training ground it was made in like 1920 but it still ran almost perfectly. (Key word **_almost._** One time it wouldn't let the trainees out and kept the devils comming. When they finally got the trainees out the whole lot was bruised by fake devils. Then another time it never worked so everyone got a free day. The whole thing worked about 3/4 of the time the other 1/4 it did something crazy.) _I really hope it works today._ Rosette thought smiling to herself, she really wouldn't have minded if it did break down. She was bruised from head to toe just by the so called "regular everyday extrodinaryaly like hell on earth training for beginners" but she did have to admit that this training room served better working. To her mind anywhere was better then the beginner training room.

Rosette was ready but there was something nagging her. She looked at the gun in her hand it seemed wrong to her. Her mind was telling her it wasn't the right gun but it knew where she could find the right one. She turned to the control room and walked towards the stairs determinedly.

"Rosette? What are you doing?" asked Remington's voice over the headset.

"Quit for a sec! I need to talk to you." Rosette said annoyed with both her own mind and Remington. She felt like she needed that gun. The one he had shown her in the car.

He came down a grin on his face "What is it are you scared?"

"No, I want a different gun." She answered smiling back her mind telling her to say, 'Who do you think I am Remington? Joshua?' but she resisted.

"Different Gun?" asked Remington looking at her oddly, "That gun is just fine."

"I want that Exorcist Special 45." She said pointing to the old gun at Remington's waist. The feeling of wrongness going away as she just pointed to it.

He looked at it then at her. "It doesn't take the ammo…"

"I know give me some sacreds and a few gospels and Ill be jake." Rosette said holding her had out so Remington could pass her the gun.

She watched as Remington looked at the gun, sighed, and then handed it over reluctantly.

"Be careful with it. It was a friend's."

"I will." She nodded then walked away feeling more confident. Remington watched her go and sighed. He walked up the stairs, into the control room, he sat down at the main seat and put on the headset. The monitor was on and the system seemed to be fine.

"Ok. Restarting level." Remington's voice said over the headset, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and Clear."

"Alright setting systems to beginning levels." Rosette heard Remington's voice go through all the checks again as he started up the room again. Rosette smiled _this is my chance I better not screw up._ Remington's voice came over the headset, "START!" Rosette started running and shooting fake devils left and right. Remington and the Sisters in the control room stared at the results she was getting. In 5 minutes she had destroyed all 25 real life simulations of devils.

"How did I do?" asked Rosette when Remington told her to stop. Her breathing was hard, her hand sweaty from holding the gun to tight and because she was nervous.

"You are the best novice ever you shot as many as an expert would in the right amount of time. Mind if we step up every time you pass a level?" Remington asked amazed. Sister Rosette Christopher and Chrono would have been to. She was just as good as Rosette with a gun. Well of course so, she was Rosette after all.

"Its Jake!" yelled Rosette again asking herself, _where the hell did I get that from? Why am I speaking in slang from the 1920's? Oh! It is probably from that report I did last year for American history. Oh well here goes level 2. _

Rosette ran into a harder poltergeist. She shot remembering something from somewhere; **_it's alright to be afraid the things you are facing are monsters. As long as you keep taking steps forward. It will be alright_**She smiled and shot the devil multiple times. _Thanks for the advice Remington..._she thought for a moment..._When did Remington have time to say that?_

Up in the control room, Remington stared at the results again. Repeating the same question as before.

"Yeah it's jake!" yelled Rosette into the ear piece. _What is wrong with me? What is up with my freaky 1920's slang!_

After she passed the first five levels in flying colors, Remington decided to try something different. He raised the dial to level 15, the level that began the Militia training levels.

"Sir? Are you sure she can handle that? She is after all a novice." Said one of the Sisters that was in the control room.

"She can after all she is Militia member Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order." He smiled, the sister looked completely confused and many of the others in the control room did as well.

"But sir she hasn't even been on her first mission yet!" yelled the sister watching Rosette on the monitor worry evident in her voice and by her hands that were shaking.

"Don't worry if she gets the right results then she will have her first mission by herself." Remington answered smiling, _Rosette I thought you had forgotten everything but I guess old skill and God damn stubbornness comes back to you. Even if you are a reincarnation. _

"Father Remington!" yelled one of the Sisters.

"Yes?" he asked wondering what could possibly go wrong now.

"Si…Si….Sister Rosette has just passed level 15 in 20 min with 103 poltergeists destroyed."

"What!" yelled Remington quickly glancing at the screen, "How is that possible? Even at my best I can only get 90 in 20 minutes!"

"Sir?" asked Rosette hearing him yell, "What's wrong?"

Remington coughed, "Well it's just that you seem to be a pro."

"What? Didn't you only turn it up to level 6? Then I would be an Exorcist level 3. Is that what you are saying?" asked Rosette confused_. I knew this test would go on longer than the others and it has lasted 20 minutes but what has happened with Remington? Why is he so freaked out? _

"No…" he said trying to not act totally taken aback and jealous, "You just passed training level 15."

Rosette sweat dropped, "You're kidding."

"No Sister Rosette I am not." Remington could not resist the urge to smirk as he looked at the faces of everyone in the control room. Many of them were wide eyed with open mouths he couldn't help but add chuckling, "Everyone except me in the control room is in a state of absolute shock."

Rosette stared blankly at a wall as poltergeist simulations attacked her. "Level 15?" she whispered totally freaked. That was the beginning of the top 5 levels.

"How is Rosette?" asked a voice coming from the door of the control room. Remington quickly spun around as did the others, "Sister Azmaria you scared me!" Azmaria giggled, "That would be a first Remington. But back to my question."

"Wonderful," he said grimly, "In fact she is the first novice in the whole history of the Magdalene Order to get to level 15 training level in her first week here."

Azmaria stared and answered the same way Rosette had, "You're kidding."

"I wish I were... but I saw her pass the level with my own eyes." He said working on his composure, "You should send her on her first mission without an escort Sister. She is a pro already. She doesn't need to be taught."

Azmaria nodded and headed back to the office in total shock. She watched as young Exorcists passed by not noticing that their head was right there. She sighed as she climbed up the stairs and walked into the office. She looked at the office she had inherited from Sister Kate. The huge window overlooking the grounds, the bookshelves lining the walls, the red couch that seemed as old as time itself, the mahogany desk where Sister Kate yelled at Rosette, then finally she looked at the newest item which was almost 80 years old; a picture.

The picture looked very old and faded but you could still see the people on it. The people looked like they were having fun. There was a carnival in the background. One of was a tall woman with breasts like Dolly Parton and long flaming red hair. She was wearing a very expensive outfit for the 1920's and had a glove on her right hand. Her name was Satella Harvenheight she had died shortly after the picture at the age of 19, along with her older sister whom she had been looking for, for ten years. Her German accent rang clear in Azmaria's memory, "Liebchen!"

The second was squished in between the red head and another person. The squished one had long braided dark brown hair that had been a stunning violet purple in real life at the end of his braid (yes it was a him many people mistook him for a girl) was a yellow ribbon. He in life had ruby colored eyes and his outfit was the same color. The boy looked a little abnormal but there was a good reason for that. He was a devil, a sinner that was named Chrono, he had died along with the most important person in all their lives. He had definitely been important his smile and words were hazy compared to what Azmaria remembered of Satella but Azmaria was glad about that it meant she didn't have to worry about crying over him all the time.

Azmaria looked at her self. She looked insecure and her smile looked like it was the first time she had ever been happy. Her long purplish white hair was laying flat and she was wearing the apprentice outfit of the Magdalene Order with a hat on her head. Her red eyes were shinny like she was about to cry. She had been 12 at the time and all the memories she had were the worst and best things in her life. In the background was a carnival. She remembered how she was having so much fun. She remembered shooting the guns looking at the jewelry and watching as Satella and her blond partner danced, as Chrono and the dearest sister in the Magdalene Order tried to step on each other's feet and ended up dancing in a completely new way. It was Azmaria's joke to herself that they had made modern dance modern.

Azmaria smiled at the memory of that picture. Finally she looked at the most important person in her whole life the one who would never give up…The blond that was helping to squish Chrono. The pretty girl had a bandage around her head and the Militia uniform on. She was smiling a full throttle smile and the light brown eyes in the picture had been a sea of overflowing sapphires. Her face always had some dramatic expression to it. Even in death she had a smile filled with love for her partner, a devil. Sister Azmaria started to cry, the girl in the picture had been 16 when her life had ended. She had been the best friend no the closest thing to an older sister that Azmaria ever had. The girl's name was Rosette Christopher; A girl who had risked everything to save a brother who had no memory of her, who made a contract with a devil to help people, who was stronger than any demon or devil, the one that saved Azmaria from a cruel fate; Her dear Sister Rosette.

She looked at the 16 year old girl and tears kept falling, "We were so happy then," she whispered, "You were so kind. Oh Rosette. I wish you were here you always had some wisdom…if it can be called that….I'll call it nutty wisdom. But…..it was still nice to hear. It was good for cheering me up and it brought Chrono to his senses. Remember? 'When you are having fun have fun, when you're angry act angry, and when you want to cry your eyes out do it. Because after you cry you feel better. You will be able to smile again. But when you keep your problems to yourself the person it's hardest on is you.' Well I'm crying my eyes out now you big liar. It's not helping."

Azmaria heard a soft knock on her door. She quickly wiped the tears off her face, composed herself, then said calmly, "Come in."

"Sister Azmaria? You asked Remington to send me. Did I do something wrong?" asked Rosette walking into the office for the first time. To Rosette it looked like purgatory. It was the place she would go to be judged and sentenced and...well punished for destroying something.

"No but I'm sending you out on your 1st mission. As an Exorcist class 3." Azmaria said smiling at the nervous wreck standing in front of her. It felt like the old Rosette was back and standing ready to be yelled at by Sister Kate. Then Azmaria remembered the old Rosette was never happy unless she was destroying something so Azmaria wanted to hide under her desk but she decided the head of the New York Branch probably should protect her dignity. So she remained calm or more tried to.

"Yippee!" yelled Rosette loudly jumping in the air and knocking a chair near by over. "Ohhh! Im sorry!" she yelled running over to the chair and picking it up by the legs. She set it up. She turned around to say something and knocked it over again. She glared at the chair and picked it up again. This time the leg broke off. She stared at it stupified. "Im sorry!"she said looking totally shocked. Azmaria was trying not to laugh at her but was failing miserably.

"It's alright now your mission." Azmaria giggled like a school girl.

"Oh yes the mission!" Rosette said spinning and looking intently at Azmaria.

Azmaria explained that it was on the east side at a small hotel…

**Rosette's crazy wonderful extordinary and ironic 1st mission….4 days after the training room of lieing doom!!! **

Rosette sped down the highway humming as she drove. She was overjoyed; her first assignment! She couldn't believe how lucky she was. It seemed like it was hours away but in reality it was only fifteen minutes. _Calm down, _she ordered herself. She got to the scene where she saw the police looking in fearful awe at the building. She quickly slammed on the break of her jaguar. She thought she was going to be sick as the car spun out of control. It hit the wall of a nearby building hard causing the airbag of the car exploded.

"Stupid thing! Oh horse feathers! This sucks! I wanted to do my mission without any destruction! Sister Azmaria is going to kill me! Oh well…" Rosette tried to get her door open but the crash damaged the front door so much that she had to crawl over the seat to the back seat and opened the door.

"A nun?" someone asked as she stepped out of the totaled car and brushed off the dust and debree from her uniform

"I thought there were no more nuns in America."

"Same here."

"Yeah."

"What can a nun do? Sing?" asked another voice as Rosette calmly walked away from the wreakege.

"Yeah! What the hell is going on?"

"A nun?"

Rosette sighed she hated the navy blue uniform more than ever. She cleared her throat to get the police's attention, "I'm glad to see that the police are already here."

"Yes," said the chief smugly, "But who are you? And what are you doing here? We hired pro's not some little girl."

Rosette blushed a crimson color in embarrassment and sent a death glare to the officer **(BC: If you would like to know the death glare was wrapped in a neon pick wrapping paper with a whole bunch of hippie flowers on it….Just thought you would like to know)**, she whispered her words as sharp as a knife and just as dangerous, "I am a pro. I can even make you disappear if I wish."

If looks could kill the death glare Rosette gave the man would have cut his arms off, burned his bone marrow and even blown up his whole family. It would've been the most powerful weapon in the universe. Sadly to say looks can't kill so the officer was just shaking in fright and his family was sitting down to dinner without him.

"Tell us your occupation, name, and reason for being here teenage girl." Said another officer who was quivering but not as badly as his commander.

"Oh yeah!" Rosette blinked, and then she grabbed the warrant out of her pocket and yelled, "I am Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order! And that is a warrant from a federal judge."

The police chief grabbed the warrant and looked it over then looked up in confusion, "But you're just a kid. You look younger than my son!"

Rosette faked shock, "I'm 16. So no I'm not a kid I'm a teenager," Rosette turned and walked toward the police chief and put her finger in his face and grinned evilly, "and technically you are helpless in this situation bub. You are in over your head so unless you want to die a painful death. I suggest that you do not call me by 'kid' or 'girl' or anything that is a slam got it?"

The police chief didn't say anything, he looked like he was going to say, "No way you're a minor." and to that Rosette would not back down, she slapped him. All the officers stared, "Now," Rosette said smiling satanically, "You will all stay out here and wait for me to come out. Do you Understand? "

She grabbed her gun out of her conviently peanut sized smashed jag and all the gospels and sacreds that could fit in her bullet belt. She ran inside, pointing her gun everywhere watching for the slightest movement. She ran toward the stairs and tripped over….. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She stared in fright at a body, a body of a mummified…child. The sight made her want to cry. She turned away, praying and shivering. "No," she told herself firmly outloud, "You're an exorcist you should get used to these sights."

She looked at it again in horror. _Poor kid, _she touched him gently as if her touch could bring him back to life, _You were only about 6 or 7. He was an innocent! What the heck? Why did he have to die? Dear lord, please let this innocent lamb enter your kingdom. Let me kill the thing that did this to him! _

She walked up the stairs her fury burning in her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she had seen this in a dream as well. But it wasn't a dream what it had been was a game she had imagined when she was 5.

**_"And this wet blanket is my partner Chrono." _**

**_"I see...So you are some type of Exorcist then?"_**

**_"Yep we're the good guys!"_**

**_They went in to the hotel _**(kind of weird. The real life situation was very similar to the dream) **_"What are you sensing?" Rosette asked the boy with purple hair. _**

**_"I'm feeling a great hunger that has been fed. I'm afraid that the hostages are…" _**

**_"K. It's the bum's rush than." Rosette whispered than tripped over something. "Jeez! What did I just..."She screamed. Chrono came over and looked at it. It was a man. Or more like what was left of him. _**

**_"His spiritual energy has been sucked dry mummifying him." _**

**_"Chrono." she said impatiently. She ran to the stairs and cautiously climbed them. She saw a door slightly ajar and pushed it open. There was no sign of what they were looking for. _**

**_Chrono fallowed slowly. They got to a door with a red light shining beneath it. Rosette slowly pushed it open. There were cards hanging from the ceiling and around the bed a star surrounded by a circle and on the points of the star were candles. _**

**_"A Satanist." Whispered Chrono matter 'o factly. _**

**_"Rich and stupid. What a hobby." Rosette answered, doing something amazingly stupid, walking further into the room._**

**_"Thrill seekers seeking the ultimate thrill." _**

**_Rosette walked forward holding her gun ready to shoot and reached for the covers of the bed, "But if you play with hell fire you're going to be burned just like this dumb sap." _**

**_From there the mission went down hill ending with, "Rosette…" _**

**_"Hmm?" _**

**_"You did it again!"_**

**_Rosette turned and saw the building was in shambles. She screamed, "WHAT?...NOOOOOOOO!...IT WASN'T ME………..NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS?" _**

Rosette walked down the hall opening doors and pointing her gun everywhere and at every shadow. The first room had many bodies and blood everywhere she almost threw up at the sight but her mind kept telling her she was an exorcist so she had to be the angel of revenge for all these poor people. Then going further down the hallway she saw a faint red light from under one of the doors. She looked over the wooden door carefully to see if the oak had been tampered with by spells or any more human nasty ways of gretting people. When she found nothing she slowly yet diliberately opened the door the words came back to her.**_'A Satanist.'_ **

**_'Rich and stupid what a hobby.' _**

**_'Thrill seekers seeking the ultimate thrill.'_ **

She looked around from the door where was that devil. She walked in further looking for it taking in the devil's star, candles, summoning cards. She couldn't find any trace of it The she remembered a saying from a book she had read in 4th grade, "Why does nobody ever look up?" She quickly looked up and there it was stalking her. She shot and missed. And kept shooting and kept missing. _What the hell? _She asked herself loading her gun once again. _Why can't I hit the stupid thing? _The devil attacked her at full speed. She backed up and tried to get in a good shot.

**_"He's too fast!" _**

**_"You're wasting those sacreds trying to stop him!" _**

She shot again and missed, "Damn!" Dodging was getting harder but she had to dodge him her life was what the cost would be if she made a mistake.

**_"Just get over here and help me!" _**

She missed the shot again. No one could help her in this situation. No there was but those people weren't here.

**_"Rosette!" Chrono shouted in alarm while he opened the vile of Holy Water. He quickly threw it at the devil though burning himself in the process. _**

Rosette quickly opened her pocket and while avoiding the devil opened the small vile of Holy Water she had. She threw it at the monster. It burned and the monster didn't attack she took out a gospel, "Bring peace to the lost lambs," the devil came at her again and she glared, "I bid thee give rest to the fangs of the wolf," the devil was almost on her, "And call the hammer of death unto the devil." She shot the gospel, causing a humongous explosion.

When she woke from getting knocked out she realized there was a lot of stuff on top of her. She crawled out of the rubble of what used to be a building, "What nooooooooo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs looking in horror at what used to be a four star hotel.

**_"Rosette you did it again!" _**

"Shut up Chrono!" she yelled.

"Huh?" asked a voice from behind her. She spun and looked at the police who seemed totally pissed of. How could she tell? The police were glaring at her. She smiled shyly, a fully fledged teen should not be talking to her make believe friend from childhood about anything. It would look like she's schizophrenic.

She had a feeling that Azmaria would yell at her when she got back, 1st for destroying a perfectly nice jag and then destroying a whole entire building. _Oh boy I'm in for it. Well I guess I'll just try better next time. Yeah I'll just not destroy anything anymore…I hope._

Rosette started walking back to the Magdalene Order thinking of how many ways to hide, what Sister Azmaria would do to her, and how the hell was she going to explain. She couldn't come up with anything, "WAHHHHHHHH! Sister Azmaria is going TO KILL MEEEEEEE!"

On the way back to the Magdalene Order Rosette had another day dream that came into her mind but this time it was not about something random. It was about destroying things…like buildings. She imagined…

**_"Hi! Chrono!" yelled 3 Magdalene Order Exorcists. _**

**_"Is Rosette writing more apologies?"A blond sister named Mary asked._**

**_"Then again, I guess that's what happens when a servant of God destroys and entire building." Anna a sister with pink hair smirked evily._**

**_Mary butted in, "Only a building? I heard it was a whole block!" _**

**_"What really?" Anna asked freaking out. _**

**_"Actually," Sister Claire who was a soft spoken brunette, "I heard it was a whole island." _**

**_"What? Really?" both Anna and Mary freaking out and looking at Chrono in astonishment. _**

**_"It must be so hard." Said Claire sympathetically. _**

**_"Well, it happens every time.Soo..." Chrono said sheepishly looking at his feet._**

**_"IT HAPPENS EVERY TIME?" Rosette yelled suddenly appearing behind the three sisters. _**

**_"Ah! ROSETTE!" yelled all three of the sisters. _**

**_"A whole block was it?" she asked shaking in fury, "An Island? Blowing peoples mistakes out of proportion is so much fun isn't it? BUT WERE YOU THERE!" _**

**_"We don't want to team up with you." yelled Anna and the other two added, "Uh uh." _**

**_"Oh Applesauce. I was…." Started Rosette stomping after them. _**

**_"ROSETTE!" yelled Chrono running after her. _**

She sighed at least she had her childhood fantasy still. Chrono a devil, he was a kind devil though according to her 5 year old imagination. She smiled those days Joshua was a little healthier and could fallow her and play along with her about Chrono. She sighed, _Man I was going crazy even back then…Let's go back to reality now please._ What was she going to say to Sister Azmaria? She walked down the gravel road thinking up excuses. She didn't notice how close to the Magdalene Order she was.

She looked up and realized that she had finally made it back to the Magdalene Order. She went through the large spelled gate, entered the courtyard and stared at the cross shaped fountain. She sighed it was becoming her favorite pass time of late. Her three friends ran up to her smiling and chatting.

"So what happened?" asked Sister Jo, her real name was Jodie but she didn't like that. She had pink hair that reflected her lively personality.

"Yeah why are you so late?" asked Sister Sam (Samantha). Who was a long haired brunette (ironicly just like Claire in her day dream.)

"Did you meet someone? Did you make the building collapse? Did you get drunk? Did you go sing Karaoke? Did you crash your jag?" Sister Kelsey smiled her short blond hair reminded Rosette of Mary from her dream. She probably shaped the characters after these three weirdos.

"I crashed the jag and I made the building collapse." Mumbled Rosette thinking, _Kel is amazing! I'm just so glad she doesn't know how smart she really is or I'd be dead by now. How does she manage to predict the future?_

"What?"

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

They all turned and stared at Sister Kel. "What?" she asked totally clueless. Rosette sighed and watched her friends goof off.

"A servant of God is not supposed to destroy a building!" yelled Anna. _No that's not her name it's Jo. _Rosette sighed again_, sighing is becoming my favorite activity isn't it? _

Claire no, Sam looked at her and asked in her soft caring voice, "What's wrong? You sick?"

"Yes and no. I'm sick that I'm going to be yelled at and It's not like I'm going to croak anytime soon."

"Oh you better go tell Azi she'll want to know what happened." Jo said totally not getting that Rosette had to report anyway and that she wasn't helping Rosette's situation at all.

"Yeah see ya guys."

"Bye Rosette." All of them said in unison. Rosette smiled it was good to know some people had no cares. She entered the building, looked down the long hallway and at the stairs that would lead to her doom. She tried not to look at them and focused on the portraits of the heads of the Magdalene Order on the walls. She got to the last two and stared, Wow was Sister Azmaria pretty! In that picture she couldn't have been more then 30 or less then 25. She then looked at the picture before Azmaria. The woman looked middle aged maybe 30 or 40 with glasses and a strict face. Recognition shot through her even though she had never seen this picture or met this woman before. The woman whose name plate said her name was Sister Kate had been dead long before Rosette had even been born.

Rosette walked up the stairs to Sister Azmaria's room. She stopped looking at the door to hell in dimay. She knew she couldn't escape now. She gulped and knocked on the door.

"You may leave." She heard Azmaria say.

"Ok. So is it alright?" she heard a voice she hadn't heard in the last few weeks. She smiled in spite of her sense of impending doom.

"Yes now go." Said Sister Azmaria.

"You can go….Oh Rosette!" yelled her Joshua hugging her, "Its been almost three whole weeks!"

"Hi Joshua." Whispered Rosette barely hugging her brother even though she had missed him alot..

"What sup Rosette? You are never low, What happend? Oh and How did your 1st mission go?" Joshua said wondering why his sister was so...so...so...Un Rosetty. **_(BC: Does that even make sense?)_**

"Sister Rosette? Oh good your back." Sister Azmaria's voice came from inside the office, "Come in."

"One minute Sister Azmaria…" said Rosette, hoping to gain a few more minutes of freedom, she looked at her brother pleadingly, "Please help me think of…."

"Sister Rosette! I'm waiting for your report!" Azmaria sounded both angry and annoyed causing Rosette to flinch.

"Yes? Think of?" probed Joshua wondering what the hell his sister wanted and why she was so depressed.

"Never mind. Go on Joshua…."

Joshua shrugged and started to leave then Rosette grabbed his arm, "Oh and one more thing Joshua."

"Yes?" he asked turning and facing his sister.

She grimaced and shivered, "Pray that I get out of this alive and in one piece."

"Why?" he sweat dropped he knew the answer would be along something like, _Um I kinda destroyed something and now Im going to be yelled at._

"Just do it."  
"SISTER ROSETTE! YOUR REPORT!" Azmaria's voice seemed even more then angry now it was a mixture of 'extremely annoyed' and 'competely pissed off'.

Rosette went in and to her surprise saw Father Remington sitting on the couch that Rosette was sure had to have been there two hundred years or a least a whole lot longer then Sister Azmaria was alive. "Wha….."

"Give us your report and any damage that was caused!" Azmaria interupted . Rosette noticed that Azi was drinking tea and was speechless for a few minutes. Both Azmaria and Remington stared at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"SISTER ROSETTE!"

"Yes mam?"

"YOUR REPORT!"

"Oh yes mam!"

Rosette gave every detail to Sister Azmaria from crashing the car to destroying the building. The only thing she didn't mention was her "day dream" if it could even be called that, "day mare" sounded more appropriate. When she ended she saw Azmaria's fists shake in anger. Her tea spilled all over the table.

"Rosette next time keep your destruction to a minimum please." Said Sister Azmaria anger clear in her voice then she started to cough.

"Are you alright?" asked Rosette staring at Azmaria. Rosette was almost sure that she had given the old woman a heart attack.

"Yes….. you…. may….. go." Said Sister Azmaria calmly even though she was coughing pretty hard.

"But…"started Rosette but Azmaria interrupted, "I…will…be…fine….Youmaygonow." Rosette left and headed down the stairs, hoping Sister Azmaria would be alright

Once the last footstep was heard in the hallway Azmaria's cough turned into a roaring laugh and Remington started laughing as well. Soon they were both crying in their fits of laughter.

"Euan…" Sister Azmaria said trying to catch her breath, "I think we can expect quite a bit of destruction in the near future…"

"Yes….I…. think…… so ………..too." Said Remington trying to pull himself together but he was completely failing. He even was doing worse then Azmaria at trying to stop himself.

"What did you say So long ago? It was something about tornados…" asked Azmaria smiling and pouring them both a new cup of tea.

"What do you mean?" asked Remington trying to pull himself together, "Oh that! I cant believe you still remember that Azmaria. I remember telling it to Sister Kate though did she tell you?"  
Azmaria smiled, "I asked her to tell me all about Rosette and what people thought about her so I could write it down in a book like file. Kate told me the complete truth," she took a sip of her tea, "I just remembered about the tornado remark."

Remington laughed, "I said something like, 'She is like a tornado blowing away the unseen mist that shrouds the country and leaving destruction in its wake.'"

Azmaria smiled sadly, "That sounds like her."

A loud crash sounded from outside making both of them jump. Remington ran to window and Azmaria turned around.

"Oh APPLESAUCE!" yelled Rosette's voice and both Remington and Azmaria looked in the direction of the sound.

"Rosette! You just destroyed a one hundred year old statue!" yelled Sister Jo.

Remington and Azmaria turned so they could see the statue. The statue had been a beautiful one of the Virgin Mary holding a Celtic cross in both hands. Now it seemed to be half of a woman with a walking stick in one hand.

Both Azmaria and Remington turned and looked at one another. The only thing that was spoken was an, "Oh Dear." From Sister Azmaria before both of them broke out into laughter. Azmaria sat down on her chair again to keep from falling over.

"It…seems…like…SisterRosetteChristopher…is back." Said Remington trying to say the words fast enough that the laughing wouldn't matter.

"And she still is the incarnation of destruction that we know. The same looks, the same personality, the same nutty wisdom…..the…"

"Same way of making everyone love her even though she's a menice and a danger to all mankind." Said Remington seriously now or at least trying to say it seriously.

"Don't forget statues!" said Azmaria causing Remington to laugh harder, "Yes there are those but there are others as well…"

Azmaria looked at the picture on her desk then stood up and looked at the stars, "I fear she may still harbor the same love for Chrono, the same hate for Aion, and the Stigmata from when she was Mary Magdalene chosen by God as the Holy woman. And the same determination to save the world."

Those words caused Remington to become completely serious once again he nodded and looked up at the stars. _Lord what are you doing? How can I help her? Where is Chrono? Where is he and if he is alive will he protect her again? Will history repeat itself? Is it going to be alright? Please I need to know. _

**_Chrono…4 nights after dream _**

Chrono smiled at Shader's antics. She was so odd. Chrono stared up at the sky the same navy blue sky Remington was looking at. The stars reflected in silver patterns across Chrono's golden eyes. To Chrono the night sky had never been so beautiful.

"It's beautiful tonight. hmm Chrono?" asked Aion from above him. Chrono looked at Aion whose face had leaves in it but yet still was clear. A smile was plastered on Aion's face a dangerous smile, one that Chrono didn't recognize. He wondered what Aion was thinking of.

"Yes quite." Said Chrono turning back to the glittering sky.

Shader looked at them and said glumly, "You know if we had the Holy Woman then we could have done the ceremony tonight…"

"Yes I know but we have to find her first." Said Aion smiling even maliciously at Chrono.

Chrono noticed and wondered what Aion had figured out. But he would never know…he wasn't even going to try reading Aion's mind. He had tried once and that was a memory he would never forget. He rubbed his arm and his leg in a unconscious rememberance of pain.

"I'm going to stay here tonight." Chrono said watching a shooting star go across the sky in a wild arch.

Aion and Shader looked at him t, "Why?" asked Aion the curiosity showing in his face. It had been a long time since Chrono had wanted to go anywhere or do anything by himself.

"I don't know I just want to…" said Chrono noticing the look of worry and confusion on Aion's face. He glared,"I can take care of myself brother!"

Aion turned away smiling, "Alright lets let dreamer boy over there stay here. We are going to lock you out of the house you know."

"I know." Chrono answered calmly. He had no intention of returning to the mansion tonight he wanted to be out here instead of inside it made him feel calmer. Aion shrugged and turned to his demon form and flew away Shader fallowing close behind yelling back to Chrono, "Good night, Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Chrono watched as they went away and sighed in relief as they disappeared. He couldn't tell them that he wanted to see the girl in his dreams again to hold her and protect her. He looked up again at the sky. _I wish I knew her name. _He laid down and slowly fell asleep and began to dream. **_The girl appeared all Chrono could see was her sapphire eyes. She had wings of an angel and her face and hair were covered so he couldn't see them. This was to real to be a dream he thought._**

**_"It's not a dream." A woman different from the one in front of him appeared. This woman was a blond whose hair was almost white and light icy blue eyes. Her hair was down to her waist and Chrono knew this was not his dream girl but someone else. She was eerily familiur._**

**_"Hello Chrono." She said softly. A sweet gentle smile lit her pale face. She made Chrono feel like she was sickly and he had to help her._**

**_"Do I know you?" he asked confusion growing by the minute._**

**_"You did once. But so you know my name is Magdalene, Mary Magdalene." Mary smiled again._**

**_"I knew you? Not likely devils usually don't forget things." He snorted, "Besides we usually don't socialize with angels." _**

**_"Hmph," Mary went over to the sapphire girl, "Are you sad he doesn't remember you? And why is that do you know? Or are you just as confused as he?" _**

**_The girl said nothing or she did because her mouth moved but Chrono couldn't hear her. Mary nodded and said, "She says, "If he doesn't remember me than yes I could cry an ocean here." _**

**_"Why can't I hear what she has to say?" he asked wondering why he couldn't her, his dream's characters voice. _**

**_"You have forgotten how to hear her." Said Magdalene. _**

**_The girl's mouth moved again and Chrono asked, "What did she say?" _**

**_"I would be sad because I've….I've loved him ever since I was a little girl." Mary said this to Chrono. He stared at his 'dream' girl. "You love me?" he asked, "But I have never met you except for in dreams." _**

**_He watched as her mouth moved slowly, "B..but, I'm …." The girl seemed to completely freeze in shock then she crumpled to the ground. Quickly Chrono grabbed the girl's soft white hand and saved her from landing really hard. He held her close protecting her. Why is this happening? He thought why am I acting this way? _**

**_The girl slowly started to fade. "No wait!" yelled Chrono explain to me what is going on!" _**

**_The girl was crying. Magdalene whispered into his ear, "You will not remember her at all that is a sad thing. She loves and is constantly remembering parts of you. Parts of the life you two shared for 4 exhausting years." _**

**_Magdalene slowly faded away, "Trust your heart Chrono. She knows where hers belongs. It belongs here and now. You…your heart is lodged in the past and present. You are so confused that you are blinding yourself to what is in front of you. Aion is also blinding you. He knows who your mystery girl is Chrono but even if you ask he will not tell you. You will never find her if you forget this dream. Remember it Chrono. Remember what her reaction was when she saw you. Remember her." _**

Chrono quickly sat up that was the longest dream he had ever had. And he had forgotten what Magdalene said to remember even though she had just said it. His mind shifted through the dream. He came up with mostly blanks. The only thing he could remember was the tears of the sapphire girl.

Aion stood in the tree above Chrono, "So God's angels are trying to get Chrono to remember God's purest angel the Holy Woman. But it is harder than they think I will keep his memories at bay until Rosette Christopher is dead." He smiled evilly, "Now just where to find her."

Chrono had no idea what Aion was planning but maybe if he stayed with Aion then…Then he would meet the girl.

* * *

_BC: So you all know this is kinda beside the point but... the reason Rosette has these memories come back to her...IS...a secret. Sorry. But here this is what I'll give you each character has no right to know what some of them know like Rosette knows way to much about Chrono, (Thanks Kaj for nothing...he was the one who pointed stuff like that out and said I need to use spell check. I hate you and Im moving to __Florida__ so you'll never get your dvd's back!) But Rosette only thinks of those memories as a childs imagination. She has no clue that it is real so if your confused please just e-mail me or give me a review and Ill try to explain. Sorry for this. Chrono has dreams about Rosette but he doesn't know that and at the same time Rosette is dreaming about him making their dreams entertwine understand? But Aion is somehow deleating Chrono's memory. SIGH THANK GOD THATS OVER! Im sorry for this long rant blame Phabrizoe and/or Kaj! He told me it didn't make sense. tears in eyes So Im never giving his Chrono Crusade dvd's back to him! grins maliciouslyHa! I win._

Chrono: Wow that was a long Chapter and a long rant. I guess that's enough of an apology for putting that other one on earlier.

_Black Chaos: I know isn't it wonderful? I did it when I was bored today! _

**Rosette: Dont you have something better to do with your time? **

_BC: Not really...(sighs) dont tell me I dont have a life enough people tell me that a day._

Chrono: dont worry BC you were great and Rosette got bonus points for crashing the car into a wall and destroying a building

**Rosette: (screams) I WHAT? (goes back and reads that part) WHY YOU...!**

_BC: (sweat drops) Rosette at least you didn't get totally chewed up... (whispers) yet._

**_Rosette and BC: "Why I oughta!" "Get away from me!" "You evil..." "Bring it on"_**

**_"Bag of dung" "Twerp!" "Butt sniffer!" "Dumb Blond!" "Crack head!"_**

Chrono: For my sake please read and review and someone help me stop these two they are so off their nut.

**_Rosette and BC: "WHAT?" "Hey Rosette lets put our diffrences aside this time." "Yes Chrono your going to get it!" (Both run and grab pillows and pound on Chrono.)_**

_BC: Anyway please R&R. Because I really like to hear from you all._


	3. Chapter 3

**BC: Hiya! Its been only a little while since I finished editing chapter 2 well for you it might not have been but for me it was. This chapter was the one that the least changes had to be made. Some of it I added because I was bored with the whole part of the story so please have fun reading it over. I also made it so you can understand it now Yayness! Please R and R at the end Thank you!**

**Rosette: Wow all of your sentences in the rant are actually sentences.**

**BC: Shut up**

**_Chrono: You need to do the disclaimer...You havent done that in awhile_**

**BC: But I do own...**

**Rosette: This story line we know...-sigh-**

**BC: I also own...**

**_Chrono: -hits BC over head-_**

**BC: OK OK! I DONT OWN CHRONO CRUSADE PLEASE DONT HURT ME!!!!  
_Chrono: That's better._**

**Rosette: Chrono dont hit the author that is my job. Anyway read and review!!!!!!!**

* * *

Rosette sat up in bed the dream was so real. Even her make believe friend Chrono seemed real. She had said she loved him and was his contractor. _What in 7 hells is that supposed to mean? _She sighed.

Rosette blushed furiously when she recalled what her real Chrono looked like. He had purple hair and ruby eyes and a 6-pac. _Oh my God! I didn't actually look at his stomach did I? I didn't check him out did I? Cause Chrono is a…_Rosette looked at the sky.

_A…devil? _That didn't sound wrong at all to Rosette actually a devil human couple sounded pretty normal to her. She got up and stared at her gun. Then looked at the clock. It read 2:37. She sighed she didn't want to go back to bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a large heavy coat and put it on over the white sleeveless nightgown. She walked back over near her bed and opened a drawer in it was the gun she "barrowed" from Remington, a flashlight, a cross necklace, and a whole lot of other crap.

"I really have to clean this out soon." She picked up the flashlight and tried to turn it on, "Drat," She whispered, "No batteries…" She looked back at the drawer of completely unorganized crap and muttered, "Crap." It took her a full ten whole minutes and a whole lot of cussing to find the batteries.

Once her flashlight was ready to go Rosette thought she was invincible. She walked to her door and opened it slowly causing it to creak, "Shit." She flinched and waited to see if the guards were out in this area. Nothing happened and she sighed in relief. She sprinted out her door, down the hall, through the courtyard, and to the gate. Tiptoeing had never been easy for her and besides it hardly ever worked anyway, now running as fast and far as you can to get the hell out of there…. It worked sometimes which was better then never. She was lucky for it seemed to work tonight. She looked back at the Order once then opened the gate and strode outside.

"I wonder what's out on this land." She said out loud as if someone would answer, "I know the Magdalene Order owns up to the lake up in the mountains. But what else is concealed here?"

She walked off into the small wooded mountain area owned by the New York Branch of the Magdalene Order. The dark pine trees calmed her down as she walked. Every so often she'd see a barn owl and she'd jump because it flew right as the flashlight shined on it. She smiled as the flashlight made creatures jump right and left. The she stopped, looked around, made a decision and continued walking. She wandered around for a long time. She shined the flashlight every way, "Uh oh." She said looking around wildly, "I'm lost."

She ran and tripped over a rock of some kind.

"Owww!" she screeched she looked at her knee which was stinging. There was blood gushing out. "Ow. Ow. OW! OW! OW!"

She looked around for the flashlight mumbling, "What in 7 hells did I trip over?"

After feeling and crawling around on the ground for a little while, Rosette's hand slid over top of the flashlight. She quickly turned it on and looked down at her aching leg. Her knee was soaked in blood but other wise her leg was still in one piece. She looked around for the big boulder thing she tripped over, as well as took in her surroundings. She was on a hill and there was a tree right next to her. She walked around the tree and saw the "boulder".

She stared at it for a minute and whispered, "This would be a nice place to be buried."

For the boulder she thought she had tripped over was a very large old gravestone.

She walked around and cleared the moss and leaves from the letters on the grave. Each letter was in an elegant script that made her fell sure this person was important. When she was done she stepped back to look at her work and stared in shock at what the stone said…She gasped and read it again, "No it cant be how is it possible?" she read the words again.

**Rosette Christopher **

_1912 1928 _

_"A strong and dedicated believer who dashed through the brilliance of life." _

**_Chrono _**"_Dearest friend and devoted protector."_

"How? How is it possible?" Rosette _stared_ in horror and wonder at the grave. "How can it be? Chrono? Me? Dead? What the hell is going on?"

Rosette was sitting down staring at the grave thinking, _what in 7 hells is going on? Why is there a grave here with my name on it? Why is Chrono…wait Chrono was a real person?_ At this thought she had another thought enter her mind…_He was hot with a 6 pack…No no no! This Chrono is dead and the one I made up was a make believe friend or as Joshua would say make believe fiend... _

"Rosette?" asked a voice she knew very well.

She stood up and spun around, making herself trip and fall flat on her face, "F…F…Father Remington!"

"Yes…that would be me." He said smiling at her reaction.

"WhatareyoudoingheresirImeanitislateandand…" she spoke so fast that Remington just caught the word what. She looked down at her feet and hoped he didn't notice that she was acting like a total idiot. Problem was he already knew she was an idiot so it wasn't as big of a deal as she thought.

"Well I decided to go visit my old friend and I saw you were heading toward where she is so I kind of fallowed you." Remington smiled at Rosette. At that moment Rosette saw he had roses in his hand.

"Where does your friend live sir? Are you engaged? Can I meet her?" Rosette asked smirking she couldn't ever see Remington getting married he was too you know like a priest but she did want to meet his friend.

"Yes but I think you have already met her."

"I have?" Rosette was totally confused she hadn't met anyone. Then she remembered the grave, "You mean…"

"Yes. Exactly. That is my dear Sister Rosette." He said smiling sadly, "She was the greatest of the Magdalene Order."

Rosette stared _the greatest? This woman was the greatest of the Magdalene Order? But she was only my age when she died. How is it possible that the greatest is just a teen like me? _

"Ah. So you are probably wondering how she can be the greatest when she was only 16 years old?"

_Can he read my mind? _Rosette was totally shocked.

"Yes. Let me give you a brief history of Rosette, Rosette. When she was little her brother and her were orphans. They lived at the 7th Bell Orphanage While trying to avoid a minister who was going to adopt the boy. The boy you see had a special power. He could heal things but it took a great deal of his energy to do so. Rosette ran out into the woods with him and there they fell into the grave of Mary Magdalene. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so sir." Rosette said calmly.

"Good." Remington and Rosette sat down, "In the grave they met a devil named Chrono. Chrono had an issue with a devil named Aion. Aion kidnapped rosette's brother. Rosette swore to punish Aion with the help of Chrono. So they came to work for the order. And that is a short, very edited history of Rosette."

"So she was literally here for four years before she died?"

"Yes."

Rosette stood up and walked to Rosette's grave. This was creepy to her because it seemed as if she was looking on her own grave. She stared at it and whispered, "Rosette…. Was there a German woman who traveled with her and Chrono? And a girl with long purplish white hair?"

Remington stared at her like she had 4 or 5 heads, "Why yes their names were Satella Harvenheight and nowadays Sister Azmaria Hedrick. Why?"

"Cause I have dreams about them." She said looking at the grave strangely, "Them and Chrono, Mary, Anna, Claire, Sister Kate, Rizelle, Aion, Joshua, Fiore, and many others. But they aren't dreams are they Remington? Because you were there to. Meaning that they are memories correct or visions." She sighed, "That would also mean the reason I wanted that gun was because it was mine to begin with correct? And also the reason I'm an expert gunman…"

Remington stared at her, "You are putting it all together now aren't you?"

Rosette nodded, "I believe that I am that Rosette with no memories of that past. But then why are the memories coming back? Let me tell you something about my past Remington. Joshua and I can not remember anything behind the age of 12."

"What?" asked Remington,

"Yeah odd huh?" Rosette said smiling sadly, "But it's true...and when we try to remember it kind of goes fuzzy you know?"

"No I don't know but I think I understand." Remington said kindly.

"Oh what the hell!!!!!" yelled Rosette making Remington jump.

"Excuse me?" he asked staring at her.

"I'm the reincarnation of some old dead broad! I can't believe this I want to shoot someone and I thought Christians didn't believe in reincarnation! It's so weird my whole life has been screwed up because the big guy up stairs decided that my life was a plaything! You know what I think that God is a programmer and we stupid lowly life forms are like the Sims. He controls what we do what we say and even if we are reborn or not this is so confusing I'm about to crack. So if I have two sets of memories now I'm going to blame you or God. All right???!!!

"Yes yes..."Remington sweat dropped, "Let's go back to the Order now."

Rosette looked down the hill that hours before she had thought well was going to be the place she would die. She smirked and ran down. Remington stared, "What are you doing?" he yelled after her.

"Beating you!" Rosette smiled and ran. Remington stared he was a priest not a...a...a...teenager. He sighed; _this is going to be the most exciting year since 1928..._He walked down the hill mumbling how teenagers were too energetic.

* * *

**Chrono**

A man with a blue suite was walking down the street his gold hair tidy as if he was going to an important meeting. Chrono winced and looked at Aion's face, which had grown, dark and cruel.

Chrono couldn't stop him, Aion attacked the man, "Why did you fallow us? Hmm? Magdalene Order?"

Chrono sighed this happened to every person wearing navy blue that was walking down the street. Aion assumed that they were from the Magdalene Order and attacked them. This one seemed to be a man who was on the way to a business conference before Aion attacked him.

"Aion." Chrono sighed and grabbed the other devil by the shirt.

"WHAT!" Aion turned and yelled at the top of his lungs. Chrono stared wide-eyed at Aion. "Aion you're going to scare every customer we have at this hotel if you attack them when they wear blue."

"What?" Aion asked totally confused he then looked at the person he was pinning against the wall. He sweat dropped then let go of the man, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were um...a...an old enemy of mine." Aion put on a fake smile. The man was terrified. **(BC: I would have been to. Aion smiling is a scary thing.) **He ran away screaming.

"Who did you think that man was?" asked Chrono watching the whole scene amused, "An old boy friend who dumped you?"

Aion turned and glared, "For your information brother...He reminded me of an angel I once met while fighting the Magdalene Order." and Aion mumbled, "And I like girls."

Chrono smirked; _you didn't say you didn't like guys._

Aion glared, _so what? You get the picture._

Chrono was having fun bothering Aion he didn't get to do it all that often. _Really? I don't think I do.  
Why you!_

_Oh did I make Aion really mad? Just because he has a thing for other guys?_

_I'm a devil so there. And besides you like a make believe dream girl!_

Chrono flinched that was a low blow. He didn't think she was make believe. She wasn't he was sure. _What the heck is her name?_

Suddenly a man appeared right in front of the two devils.

"Ahhhhh!" Chrono yelled. Aion stood ready for attack.

"Hmm?" the man said, "You wanted to know the name of your dream girl?"

"Yes actually I did," said Chrono at the same exact time Aion yelled, "WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The man who was rather odd looking turned and glared at Aion. He was wearing weird clothing and carrying a staff, "Oh I just popped by to see what was going on here and to answer that guys question."

"Then answer it already!" yelled Chrono getting angry.

"Ok! You're worse then Lina...The answer to your question is..." The man was getting really annoying.

"Yes?"

"A secret!" The man disappeared. Chrono and Aion stared at each other in total shock.

"Who was that guy?" asked Chrono.

Aion shrugged, "Probably some guy from another anime that the author of this fan fiction put in for no apparent reason."

Chrono sweat dropped, nodded _that had to be it_. He got back to wondering about his dream girl.

* * *

**Rosette**

"JOSHUA GET BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT!"

"REMINGTON HELP!"

"GET BACK HERE!"  
"SISTER AZMARIA! MY SISTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"YOU'LL BE WORSE THAN DEAD WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!"

Azmaria ran down the stairs and into the main hallway yelling, "What the heck is going on?" At the same exact instant Remington ran in wearing only a towel yelling, "What the hell?" They both looked at each other then noticed that Rosette was trying to kill Joshua…again. Azmaria was about to yell at Rosette but Remington pointed at Rosettes race. Azmaria and Remington quickly noticed that Rosette looked very odd and they started to laugh.

"What so fun..." Kel ran down the stairs, wondering what would cause both Azmaria and Remington to laugh then she saw Rosette and started laughing, "Rosette what happened to your face?"

Rosette turned and glared giving everyone there a full view of her permanent marker covered face. A French mustache, long eye lashes, hearts and smiley faces were drawn all over her face. She glared at them all and screamed, "JOSHUA HAPPENED TO MY FACE! THIS IS SO NOT COOL! THE LAST ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME GOT PUNISHED!"

"Rosette this is the 1st time this has happened." Azmaria stated calmly trying hard to act calm and collected.

"NO IT ISN'T!!! I THREW CHRONO OUT THE WIN..." Rosette stopped suddenly and looked at Azmaria curiously, "By the way where is Chrono now?"

Everyone stared at her in complete stupidity none of them knowing who or what she was talking about. Remington broke the awkward silence, "Rosette remember what we talked about yesterday?"

Rosette suddenly turned to look at him, a curious expression on her face, "That really happened? Oh brother."

"That would be me!" yelled Joshua smiling and raising his hand.

"Shut up Joshua!" yelled Rosette body slamming him into a wall. Then she noticed something was missing and was very wrong about this picture. She blushed and turned her face towards the wall just like some of the other Sisters there but she had the courage to say it out loud unlike them, "Um…Father Remington Could you go put some clothing on. Its really weird seeing you out here in only a towel."

"What do …" Remington suddenly went bright red causing everyone to snicker. He ran out of the room fast and everyone except Azmaria broke into laughter.

"Rosette?" asked Azmaria looking down at the floor wondering if all that Remington said was true.

"Yes?" Rosette trying to stop laughing and turning toward the head of the New York Branch without a care in the world.

"You remember?" Azmaria asked looking up at Rosette sadly. Searching the teenagers face for answers that she was sure Rosette had. She waited for a few seconds wondering if Rosette would answer.

Rosette looked a little confused, "Remember what Az?"  
Azmaria shook her head sadly knowing yet still hoping that her hopes were futile, "No it's nothing."

Rosette started to walk away and Azmaria yelled, "I have a new mission for you come to the office when you are done cleaning your face!"

Rosette turned and nodded. She climbed up the stairs then remembered the grief stricken look that had crossed Azmaria's face and she thought of something she could say. Rosette didn't want Azmaria to hide all her feelings like a statue. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned around and shouted, "Azmaria."

"Yes?" Azmaria asked turning around to look at Rosette with curiosity filled eyes.

Rosette smiled sadly at her knowing that Azmaria wanted something brilliant but the only thing she could think of that she could say was something corny, she said it anyway, "When you are having fun have fun. And when you are angry act angry. And when you want to cry your eyes out do it. Because after crying you feel better. You will be able to smile again, but when you keep your problems to yourself and force yourself to smile the one it's hardest on it's you." Rosette turned and walked up the stairs wondering if Azmaria had thought it corny and stupid but she hoped it helped.

Those words took a moment to click in Azmaria's brain and when it did she stared up the stairs in astonishment until Rosette was completely gone. When everyone was gone Azmaria let the tears flow. She smiled in complete happiness for the first time in a very long time and whispered, "Welcome back Rosette."

* * *

**Weird person (haven't seen yet) (_Bc: don't ask just read._**

The woman smiled, "I think the devil is afraid..."

"Who are you what do you want bitch?"

"Bitch isn't that a dog? I want the reward for handing you in. And who am I? My name is Satella Hansen. Occupation: Father owns biggest jewel company in the world. And I'm a Jewel witch."

* * *

**_BC: Yay! I got Satella in! you should be proud of me! ok and for those of you who wonder who the heck is the mystery guy a friend of mine really likes him and I like him to and he would interupt another anime for no reason. No he is not going to make a 2nd appearence 1 is enough! So you all know the mystery guy was...Xellos from Slayers! Please r&r. I needed some comedy relief and he was all I could think of so leave me alone! _**

**Rosette: What did that have to do with anything?  
_Chrono: Rosette shush. BC just needed to rant about something so that is what she ranted about_**

**_BC: Yeppa! So as I said in the beginning of this chapter R AND R!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**BC: YO! Look peoples! I finished rewriting another chapter! You should be proud! I lied last chapter saying it was the one that took the least rewriting this was the one that took the least rewriting all I had to do was add an extra paragraph and 2 sentences and spell check! Yayness! **

**R and R ok? Rosette went out for coffee and Chrono went to go get take out so they will be back at the end of the chapter read on! **

* * *

**Rosette**

"Wahhhh! Im late for my assignment!" Rosette ran down the stairs as fast as she could pulling on a light jacket over top of her uniform. She got to the last step and…there was a huge crash. All of the Magdalene Order Exorcists that were on the premises ran to see what was up. Azmaria ran down the stairs yelling, "What Happen…Oh my God!" The expression on her face was very easy to read, surprise and horror.

In front of her was laying a very incoherent Sister Rosette and a VERY squished Joshua.

"What happened?" asked Rosette totally out of it (**_BC: like she had it in the first place?)_**

"Rosette you are squishing me! I'll get Remington to make you write more apologies!" said Joshua trying to breath and push Rosette off of him at the same time which really didn't work out so well. His breathing stopped as he pushed her and he collapsed back to the floor.

"OH JOSHUA ARE YOU OK!" Rosette yelled shaking him.

"Yes Im fine can you stop it!" Joshua yelled trying to get Rosette off of him again.

"What were you…? Oh Crap." Rosette stared at what Joshua had been carrying, a transfer case to the freezer, meaning a devil containment unit. It had shattered. All the exorcists that were there quickly and silently pulled out their weapons.

"Nice going Rosette." Joshua whispered while pulling out a crucifix sword looking towards every dark corner and doorway.

"Hey it wasn't completely my fault." Rosette glared at him while pulling out her own gun and loading it.

"Sure whatever.." Joshua was watching every shadow carefully scanning the room.

"Find the devil! He can't have gone out of this room!" yelled Azmaria.

Rosette and Joshua started looking around just like all the other exorcists. "Hey Joshua?" asked Rosette feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah?" he asked looking near the hallway.

"What kind of devil was the one that escaped?" Rosette did and didn't want to know. Joshua looked at her a look of fear on his face and she knew that it was one that was powerful, "Well?" she asked hoping that somehow it wasn't the one she thought it was.

"It was a shape shifter." Joshua said grimly, "One that took the Militia forty years to capture."

Rosette was horrified, _how could I have let that thing escape? How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see Joshua coming up the stairs? _A voice in her head said, _I told you so. _

Rosette scrunched up her face as if to scream or puke. _Im hearing weird voices again. _

Joshua saw the look on Rosette's face and took the look the wrong way. He patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay Rosette you didn't see the canister. It will be okay we'll catch it before it posses someone."

Rosette wasn't so sure. She looked around the room. At each of the Sisters, at Azmaria, at Remington? "Hey Joshua?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Remington here the whole time?" she glared at Remington.

Joshua looked at Remington as well and blinked, "The barriers are up right? And we locked all the doors?"

"Yep." Rosette walked toward Remington.

"And wasn't Remington supposed to be out today?" asked Joshua smiling satanically.

"Yep." Rosette walked and shouted, "Father Remington! We can't seem to find the Shape shifter sir!"

Remington nodded. Joshua walked up the stairs to stand behind Remington. Rosette stood in front of Remington.

"Gotcha Shape shifter." said Rosette pointing her gun in Remington's face.

"Sister Rosette!" yelled Azmaria, "What are you doing?"  
At that moment Remington changed into a horribly disfigured creature. Rosette shot the gospel. Then thought about where they were, "Uh oh."

"Everyone! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Azmaria running toward the doors.

As soon as most of the exorcists got out…the front entry to the Magdalene Order exploded. Joshua and Rosette were covered in dust. As they turned and looked at the building. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" screamed Rosette. Joshua glared, "You're so impulsive Rosette! You forgot we were inside the building and you shot the gospel!"

"SHUT UP JOSHUA! WAHHHH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"SISTER ROSETTE!" yelled the voice of doom.

Rosette gulped, "Yes Sister Azmaria."

Azi was glaring at her, "You destroyed the main arch of the building! Do you know what kind of punishment you are going to receive?"  
"One billion years in jail?" asked Rosette hopefully.

"NO! You get to clean the bathrooms and everyone else's room for an entire year!"  
"B…b…. but mam!" Rosette started then saw everyone was glaring at her, "Oh…yes mam."

**Chrono**

Chrono watched as Aion and Genai through a football. Or at least tried. Genai was failing miserably. He kept trying to get it when it was almost at the ground. And Aion's throw was worth, well, shit. He watched as Aion's crappy throws went into all kinds of different random objects including; the pond, the garbage can, the basketball hoop, Shader, Rizelle's coffee, and a tree. The football suddenly appeared in Chrono's vision he dodged and yelled, "What the hell are you doing Aion?"

"Throwing a football?" asked Aion.

"Why are you asking me?" Chrono asked smirking.

"Well we are not throwing it anymore," said Genai pointing. Chrono turned and looked where the football had landed, the barbecue. That was on, in fact, Rizelle was going to cook hamburgers. Well it didn't look like that or throwing the football would happen anymore.

"Your throw sucks." Shader said glaring at Aion, who shrugged and walked to a tub full of human items he pulled out a different ball and smiled, "Time for soccer!"

Chrono sighed and said, "Im getting out of here before you guys destroy everything nearby." He turned into his full form and flew off.

He flew for what seemed like hours and finally landed on a hill over looking…._ The Magdalene Order?_ He stared it looked like someone or something had totally destroyed the whole place. _Why is it such a mess? Did another devil attack it? Well I should go check…_ He flew closer to the Magdalene Order and watched two blonds get yelled at. He laughed the Magdalene Order had been destroyed by one of their own exorcists. He was laughing really hard.

"Chrono?" Aion's voice made Chrono turn around. There was Aion sitting in a tree nearby looking at him like he was a schizophrenic.

"Ye… SA…..iion?" Chrono slaughtered Aion's name while laughing.

"What is so funny?" Aion asked, totally not getting the concept of whatever Chrono was laughing about. Then he looked at the Magdalene Order, "Whooooooaaaaa… Chrono! Anger management!" Aion whistled, "Man if the others could see this."

"It…. Wa.ssn't…me.." Chrono was still laughing.

"Then who was it? I don't know many devils that can cause that much damage."

"It…it…was…one of their own exorcists." Chrono smiled.

"Whaaaa?" asked Aion staring at the mass destruction, "No way! No human could do that much damage! Can they?"

"Yep! It was hilarious watching the Sister get scolded." Chrono started to laugh again.

"Ok let's get you home before you die of laughing." Aion said putting Chrono's arm on his shoulder. He flew back to the mansion. Which was in a worse condition than it had been before Chrono left. Genai had managed to pop the soccer ball about 5 minutes into playing. The devils had tried basketball, baseball, softball (which all of them thought was a more retarded way of playing baseball because it was played with a bigger ball and destroyed a lot more of their house), Frisbee, darts, and pool. Nothing had turned out that well.

Chrono stared, "You guys are such idiots. How can you destroy the house in less than 30 minutes?"

Rizelle was underneath the picnic table that was surrounded by garbage can tops, "I don't know how they managed but they did."

"Rizelle, Why are you… um…in there?" asked Chrono smirking.

"What do you think? It's my 5 second bomb shelter, it's supposed to keep me alive!" Rizelle glared at Aion and Genai who had sat down on a chair nearby.

Chrono laughed. He had been having a great day so far, the girl hadn't come into his thoughts once. Ok now she did but he was laughing so hard that he didn't care.

**Rosette**

Rosette glared at Sister Kel. She was bugging her, "Rosette?" Sister Kel asked.

"Yes?" Rosette answered glaring.

Kel didn't take the hint, "Do you have to really clean for all of us for a year?"  
"Yes…" mumbled Rosette.

"Oh poor you." said Kel.

Rosette sighed, _I wish there was some mission for me right n…_"Sister Rosette?" said a deep voice.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You have a new mission. Sister Azmaria sent me to tell you about it."

_Talk about good luck, _Rosette thought, "Tell me already!"

The sister Explained it was an undercover mission. Rosette was to investigate a high school that had been having strange disappearances.

**The Mission **

She parked in the parking lot of the high school. East highland high school was known for being big but to the Magdalene Order it was also known as the jackpot of hauntings, poltegists, Satanists, and demons. In other words a typical every day high school. She saw the teens going into the school and decided it would be a good idea to actually get out of the car even if she was going to enter the building of hell and damnation. She opened her car door and slowly got out. Her eyes glanced across the school building. The huge brick high school had to be at least one hundred years old or older. One side of the building was covered in ivy and she could tell that some of the windows were falling off. It was the high school from hell. She had never liked school so she imagined that Azmaria was punishing her again for "Rosette's day" as now the sisters at the Magdalene Order called it; the day she blew up the main building would go down in history.

Well at least she got to wear comfortable clothing on this assignment. A black tube top and black pants with chains hanging down. Ok so they weren't that comfortable but they sure beat the Order Uniform. This mission she got a ton of new "toys" as well. A gold crucifix necklace that doubled as a sword, silver crucifix earrings that doubled as communicators, and a bracelet that had holy water in it. She smiled, _this is so cool! I can't believe that they are actually letting me dress like this! _

_You are undercover Rosette at least act the part, _said the annoying boyish voice that seemed to be Rosette's conscience.

_You shut up. _Rosette thought as she entered through the front doors of the highschool and into the world of mahem. The high school looked big on the outside it was even bigger on the inside. Rosette couldn't believe it no wonder it was a place of demon and devil gatherings it was huge.

Rosette looked around and mumbled, "Now where is my first class?" She walked up the halls and down the halls and she couldn't find it.

"Oh look the new girl can't find her class room." said a voice that Rosette hated right away.

"Shut up dumb ass!" she yelled at the girl who talked to her. Everyone in the halls turned to look at her and one girl came up to her and said, "Do you know who you just called dumb ass?"

"A dumb ass?" asked Rosette innocently.

"No, you idiot! That girl is the richest girl in school! In fact her father probably owns the school. She's Satella Hansen!" the girls said looking at Rosette expectantly.

"Who?" asked Rosette.

"Don't tell me you have never heard of me! That would hurt my feelings." said the red headed girl.

"Dumb Dora! I would never want to hurt your feelings." said Rosette sarcastically, "Im going to first period."

Everyone stepped away from her as she went down the hall. _Humph like I care who she is Im here to investigate some disappearances. Now just need to be sent to the principal's office._

She spotted her chance. She went over to a boy who was canning another boy, "Back off Bastard!" she yelled.

"Why should I bitch."

She was going to punch him anyway but that remark made her punch him harder than needed. He fell to the floor, blood coming out his nose. A teacher came to see what was up.

"Break it up!" the teacher said but both teens weren't listening.

The teacher quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them down to the principal's office.

"I cant believe it!" the principal, "Billy you just got back from being suspended too!"

Billy looked down at the floor and Rosette felt sorry for him, "Sir?" she said. The principal turned to her, "What is it Rosette?" he asked.

"Sir the fight. It wasn't Billy's fault." Rosette said. Billy stared at her, "It was me. I needed to see you right away and that was the only way I thought I could get here on my first day."

Billy and the principal stared at her, then the principal said, "Explain why you needed to see me right away."

Rosette looked at Billy, "Only if that kid swears not to tell a single soul what Im going to tell you."

The principal looked at her, "Billy swear."  
Billy swore. Rosette sighed, "I'm part of The Magdalene Order. I'm here to investigate the disappearances of the few kids."

Both Billy and Principal Evans stared at her and started to laugh, "Oh that's a good one!" the principal said, "Now tell me the truth!"  
Rosette was not used to being doubted, "That was the truth sir. I am Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order."

"Enough already."  
"But!" Rosette butted in.

"I said enough."  
Rosette glared and took the crucifix necklace off. It turned into a sword, "Is this proof enough?" she asked glaring. This time Principal Evans and Billy were in complete shock.

"Yes that would prove a lot."

"Good Im investigating now."

"Alright."

**Satella**

She walked around the room. Searching for something anything that would give her a clue what was happening to the children. Then she heard people coming. She hid in a closet and waited. Three girls sat down on the floor calling up devils. Satella wanted to shout stop but she waited for the devil responsible to come so she could destroy it. She heard a scream, "What? What is it?" she yelled bursting forward.

She stared in front of her two girls were petrified with fear as the other girl….was covered in blood.

**Rosette**

Rosette heard the scream and ran to the room pulling the necklace off her neck again. She barged in, "What happen…" she stopped and saw the girls in terror.

"It's in here somewhere." she whispered looking at the body then glancing around in worry knowing that she couldn't see it anywhere made it worse.

"You don't think I know that!" asked Satella looking around.

"Why are you here?" asked Rosette.

"For the bounty for solving this case!"  
" What?" Rosette asked, "You a devil hunter don't make me laugh."

Suddenly the devil attacked them. Rosette swung the sword. _Oh Applesauce why didn't they make this thing a gun?_

A huge…knight suddenly appeared in front of her, "What the heck."

Satella said something in German and the knight destroyed the devil.

"You are definatly a 2nd rate sister. Miss Magdalene." Satella said smugly.

"Listen you…." Rosette turned to yell at her but Satella had disappeared.

**Chrono**

"**_Chrono…" _**A voice he knew whispered his name, "**_Chrono."_** Just who was it.

"CHRONO! GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF BED!" yelled Rizelle.

Chrono moaned and got up, "Yeah. Yeah whatever!"

Aion appeared at the door singing very off key, "I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND…."

Chrono interrupted, "You are gay."

Aion stopped, "What ever you say bro! Now get up! Lets go! Hey! That rymed!"

Chrono sighed, _Do you know how much I hate you right now?  
Nope!  
So much I see your death in the near future._

_Awwww. Chrono woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

**Rosette**

Rosette gave her report it was back to chores and other things now (Like planning revenge on that Satella girl). _Why that Satella Im going to kill her later!_

"Rosette?" asked a voice she knew well.

"F…F…Father Remington." knowing who it was still did not stop her from being surprised.

"Would you like to try for the Militia?" asked Remington.

Rosette stared, "Would I?" she smiled, "YOU BET!"  
"Good! See you tomarrow morning?"

"YEPPA!" Rosette yelled smiling. _Tommarrow is going to be a better day._

_

* * *

_

**BC: Chrono did you like it? **

Aion: Why Chrono is still ordering the take out. 

****

**BC: OMG! Aion you are alive???? **

Aion: No shit sherlock you are the one who brought me back to life because you needed a villain in your story.

BC: Heheheh you're right.

Aion: Of course I am.

**BC: Anyway please read and review! I hope you like this chapter it was one of my favorites to write because I like making peoples like you peoples laugh! Hope you continue reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Man do I hate these things! I hate them hate them hate them...Yet I still sadly do not own Chrono Crusade.**

**Rosette: We know already.**

**Chrono: Rosette be nice!  
Rosette: Why should I she is writing a fanfiction so it has to have a disclaimer.**

**BC: Oh well.. This chapter has not major changes just a ton of spelling corrections...Thought I pretty sure lots of words are still spelled wrong -sweatdrops- anyway have fun reading it!

* * *

Rosette**

Rosette ran down the steps to the training room. She was panting hard and cursing, _Why today of all days does my alarm clock decide it needs a vacation! Is it possible that even though Im a Sister…That God hates me? _"THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

She ran to the door of the training room and yelled, "IM HERE!"

"Oh Rosette you're early!" Remington said patting her the back, "Good thing I set your clock 2 hours fast!"

Rosette stared at him, "T…T…T…Two hours! You mean to tell me that I woke up at 5:30 this morning!"

"Well….." Remington tried to stay out of Rosette's way.

"YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

"Sister Rosette shouldn't we start the test?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Rosette grabbed a communicator, gun, and a donut (hey they had them there), and raced down to the ground floor.

Remington sighed, _I missed getting strangled by a second there. Memo to self: Next time don't play around with destruction, you could get destroyed, _"Ready Rosette?"

"Yes sir!" he heard Rosette's voice over the communicator.

"Ok then lets go!" Remington started the level 20 training system and let a real devil lose, "This should be interesting." He sat back, relaxed, and watched the screen wondering what would happen down there.

****

Chrono

Chrono watched Aion take out his credit card. "Are you sur…." He started to ask for the tenth time.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I'm sure! You sound like a hovering mother." Aion said paying the lady at the desk.

"But we only live an hour away!" Chrono looked around the hotel, "And this place is too gaudy! I can't believe you spent money getting a hotel in New York when we live close by!"

"Stop Yacking Chrono and get a life! We need to stay here for a while ok? If we are going to be in New York for a while we might as well stay in New York and not have to drive back home. Get it?" Aion asked smiling innocently.

Chrono glared at Aion, _You are such an idiot! _

Sure I am but I would be a rich idiot…and a smart one two.

Chrono sighed he could agree with the first part of that phrase, but not the second, _You wish you were smart. _

I am do you know the reason why I gave the clerk our real names? Aion asked smiling evily.

What? I wasn't paying attention! Why did you do that!

Simple dear brother…

Yes get on with it!

Well…you know the Magdalene Order has been looking for me for a while now right?

Right.

Well then, What I'm doing is setting a trap for those stupid exorcists.

Trap? That didn't sound that smart to Chrono. The last 'Trap' that Aion had planned had destroyed half of the sinners hide out and half of the whole damn town (note: it was not New York).

Yes the Magdalene Order will come here and then we will kill all we can! Good plan hey?

Chrono sighed, _it's going to be a long week. _

What's that supposed to mean?

Never mind.

Chrono started carrying his suitcase up to the room, _I just hope that because we are here means nothing bad will happen to anyone. At least I still have the dreams. _He smiled sadly and got in the elevator.

****

Rosette

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Sister Azmaria.

"Well I told Rosette I..." Remington started.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Sister Azmaria was totally freaking.

"Um…I passed level 20 in training and Remington let out a real devil and…"

"Oh my god! You can't be serious!" Azmaria had stopped yelling but now she was totally shocked.

"Yes she did mam." Remington smiled, "First new exorcist ever to, I believe."

"Yes." Azmaria nodded, she couldn't believe it that Rosette was totally like Rosette. She sighed, _This is so confusing. _

"I thought I should tell you and then you would give her a Militia level mission." Remington said smiling.

"Maybe but why?"

Remington whispered something to Azmaria leaving Rosette cluless.

"Oh… You want her to investigate that?" asked Azi out loud.

"Yes. It might jog some of her memories." Remington said smiling sadly.

"Alright. Um..Rosette?"

Rosette smiled, "Yes?"  
"Your first assignment will be to investigate a hotel nearby. We believe that there is a man there that we are trying to capture…"

"A man? This sounds easy mam!" Rosette smiled and was thankful that at least this time she wouldn't have to deal with that witch Satella.

"Well not a man exactly."

"Huh?"

"He's a devil named Aion. Whom is a danger to all man. He is trying to make heaven earth and earth heaven."

"Oh shit!"

"Yes that is right Shit as you put it so professionally is what we are in if you can not take him out Rosette."

"Meaning?" Rosette asked looking at her quizzically.

"The meaning is that we will be sending 20 of our Militia undercover to the hotel which we believe he is staying at." Remington said opening a folder, "It also means that we are going to have to make our trainees go as well. So…"  
"In other words," Rosette interrupted, "the older Militia have to pretend that the trainee's were their children, that they are married, and….gay guys?"

Azmaria stared at Rosette while Remington broke into fits of laughter, "Well yes…But you are going undercover as my daughter. Ok?"  
"Yes dad." she interrupted.

Remington glared, "Now Joshua will be going as your twin got it? Sorry but that's the way we have to do it. Because we all are blonds and..."

"WAIT!" yelled Rosette, "Joshua's now my twin? I'm a year older than he is!"

"And you act younger too." Remington mumbled.

"WHAT?"  
"I said we'll just have to do. He's taller than you are so live with it!"  
Azmaria watched them bicker about Joshua then after awhile interrupted the fight, "Um…Father Remington have you even told Joshua?"

Remington stopped shouting at Rosette and said sheepishly, "Well not yet…"

"I'll tell him!" Rosette ran out the door leaving the two to look at the spot where she had been.

"She's fast."

"Do you think she'll do well Father?"

"Yes I think so…:"

****

Rosette

Rosette saw Joshua walking through the cortyard, "Joshua!" she yelled loudly running down the stairs.

"Yes?" Joshua asked spinning around. He saw her running at him. He stepped out of her way making her fall flat on her face, "Rosette? Rosette are you ok?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. He ran over to her and turned her over. He stared at what he saw. If black eyes and bloody noses had awards then Rosette would have won the grand prize.

"ROSETTE! DON'T DIE ROSETTE! DON'T DIE! SOMEONE HELP! ROSETTE'S DYING! ROSETTE SAY SOMETHING!" Sadly to say no one heard him.

"S….s…s….s…SOMETHING!" Rosette yelled at the top of her lungs making Joshua run 100 feet away in terror.

"Thank God you're alive!" Joshua said running back and hugging her.

"No duh Joshua!" Rosette pushed him away, "Guess what!"

"What?" asked Joshua.

"I made it into the Militia!"

"Really good for you!" Joshua said hoping that this wasn't one of his sister's regular day dreaming times that he had to help her out of.

"Im serious!"

"Really good for you!"

"Guess what my first mission is going to be!" Rosette smiled.

"Something safe?" Joshua asked hopefully.

"Nooooo.." Rosette glared at him, "You and I are going to go undercover to catch a really strong demon!"

"Me? Why Me?" Joshua asked backing away from his half crazed sister.

"Remington said so."  
"Remington did?"

"Yep." Rosette smiled satanically, "And he's gonna be our dad."

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DRAG ME INTO THESE THINGS?" Joshua yelled.

****

Chrono

Chrono walked down the hall. This is so not the great way of getting rid of boredom…he thought. He sighed as he passed the room and went to the elevator on the other side of the hall. When it opened out stepped two teenagers and a man, "Oh excuse me!" said the man. "Its alright sir." Chrono said trying to not say 'get out of my way!' The man looked at him curiously for a second and said, "You wouldn't happen to know where this room is do you?"

"Dad! I told you I can find the room!" said the girl barging in, "The poor guy probably wants nothing to do with you!"

Chrono stared at the girl. She wasn't what you called a natural beauty but she was pretty. Actually she was gorgeous! _Why am I thinking this? What is wrong with me? _The girl smiled, "Sorry again!"

"You said that already!" the boy said punching her in the side.

"Whatever!"

"You're being rude you two!" said the man who was apparently their father. _All three of them look kinda alike_ Chrono thought, _Except the girl her hair isn't light enough._

"Where are you people from?" asked Chrono.

The man was about to tell him when the girl said loudly, "Montana! We are visiting New York it's our first time in a city this big!"

"Rose! Don't interupt!" yelled the father.

"But daddy!"  
" No buts."

"Dad it wasn't her fault!" the boy tried to stop her father.

"Um would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Chrono randomly.

"Huh?" asked the man.

"Well seeing you're new and all…" Chrono said sheepishly.

"No my son and I don't have time!" said the man, "My daughter…"

"Dad!" Rose yelled blushing.

"No way we can't leave her alone with a stranger!" the boy said looking at his twin or at least they looked like twins to Chrono.

"Please I insist that I take you to dinner well you're here." Chrono said, "Even if it is just one of you!"

The three looked at him then looked at each other the father suddenly cut in, "Well….I guess it would be alright for Rose to go…See I have business with some people here and my son has to meet a friend who moved tonight sooo…Rose go ahead and go with this young man… Oh what is your name?"

Chrono smiled, "Chrono. Chrono Winters."

"Chrono…" the man said looking oddly at him, "That's an odd name."

"Dad!" Rose said glaring at her father.

"Oh yes sorry for being rude!"

Chrono smiled. He hadn't been paying attention to the man. Instead he was taking a what was it called…'unholy' liking to his daughter. The girl had blond hair that would have been perfect on an angels head. And eyes like a sea of sapphire. She was beautiful and reminded him of someone….

**The 3 blonds**

When the three blonds entered the hotel room hell, or at least part of it, broke lose. It all started with, "YOU GOT ME A DATE WITH A GUY I JUST MET!" Rosette's screams could probably be heard across the U.S. She pointed her gun at Remington's head, "AND YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT SO WHY CANT YOU GO!"

Remington was terrified that Rosette would shoot but not so much that he didn't yell as well, "I JUST CANT GO TONIGHT! AND SINCE WHEN DO WE LIVE IN MONTANA! THERE IS NOTHING OUT THERE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE MONTANA!"

"AT LEAST MONTANA SOUNDS BETTER THEN SAYING WE LIVE NEARBY! AND AT LEAST MONTANA HAS MOUNTAINS!" Rosette screamed back.

"Could you two settle down?" asked Joshua watching the door expectantly, "I swear that everyone in the hotel now knows that we are not from Montana and that we are not related."

"But Remington set me up with a guy I dont even know!" Rosette was flaming. Remington was sitting down as far away from Rosette as possible, "I...I just..."

"JUST? JUST MY ASS! JUST WHAT?" Rosette was giving him a preasent; her famous death glare.

"Iwastryingtogethimoutofmyway!" Remington was backing away and fell off the bed hitting his head on the extremly thick (hard)wall, "OWWWWW!"  
"Serves you right." mumbled Rosette.

"Why were you trying to get him out of our way?" asked Joshua who, over the years with Rosette, had gotten pretty good at hearing slured sentences.

"B..." Remington looked down grimly, "Because he is a devil."

Rosette and Joshua looked at him and to Remington's suprise it wasn't Rosette who started yelling, "YOU GOT MY SISTER A DATE WITH A DEVIL!JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER! WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Rosette and Remington stared at the now furious Joshua, "Joshua calm down." Rosette said staring in complete shock.

"Alright Im better now." Joshua said after he drank some water.

"Explain." Rosette said turning to Remington her Sapphire eyes trying to burn through him, "I...Is...he...Aion?"

"No..." whispered Remington, "But right now I really wish he was."

* * *

**_B_C: Yayness I actually finished it!**

**Chrono: Dont you say that almost every chapter?**

**BC: No but I always say some form of it.**

**Rosette: You are weirder then I thought... **

**BC: Shut up. Oh! By the way Chrono...Aion was here last chapter.**

**Chrono: What isnt he dead????**

**BC: Um...I brought him back because I needed a villian he explained that to me.**

**Aion: - appears in a puff of smoke- You rang?**

**BC: no we did not**

**Chrono:-death glare- Aion.**

**Aion:-death glare- Chrono**

**Chrono: Aion**

**Aion: Chrono**

**BC: Rosette lets go get some pop corn this may take awhile.**

**Rosette: Good idea.**

**BC: Dont forget to R and R**

**Chrono: Aion**

**Aion: Chrono**


	6. Chapter 6

**BC: Disclaimer-Maybe if I pay alot of money... Nah...Maybe if I threaten to blow them up? No already been tried...Maybe if I got all my friends to help me toliet paper...Oh just forget it I dont own Chrono Crusade are you happy now?**

**BC: Hello peoples I am Black Chaos (hence BC) and I am sooo sorry about the long wait let me tell you my mother has been bitching about my computer and grades since who knows when so here is the chapter Im finally ungrounded lucky me! So I can write! Yay!  
Rosette: you also had a bad case of writers block.**

**BC: shut up**

**Chrono: Have we mentioned she has started about 20 stories and hasnt finished one yet?**

**BC: Im going to hurt you! -chases after chrono with a flame thrower-**

**Rosette: Before Bc and Chrono get hurt please R&R! **

**

* * *

**

Rosette ran down the hotel steps her mood getting worse by the minute. _Why the hell do I have to be the one to do this?_ She got to the top of the bottom staircase and looked out the window. There sat Chrono Winters (if that was even his real name) reading a book. Rosette ran down the rest of the flight and out into the lobby. She smiled as the spinning doors hit a little kid in the back. She went over to him and helped him get out side.After she said goodbye to the kid she raced back over to the strange guy sitting on the bench reading and not paying any attention to what the heck was going on, "Hey Im here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs getting a satisfying yell of surprise from Chrono. Her mood suddenly improved drasticly.

Chrono looked up at her from the book…a very big book a very very big book, Paradise Lost to be exact. Rosette sighed she had to read that once while at the order it was one of the most boring things that anyone had ever come up with. How could this guy stand it? It was so dull that even a sloth would move to get out of the books terrifying path of destruction of minds...Chrono looked up at her the he looked down at his watch, "You're late."

"Im going out to dinner with a guy I just met 3 hours ago and he has the nerve for the very first words of the evening is you're late. I can tell this is going to be a fun night already." She let the sarcasm sink in.(not that it had much effect)

Chrono smiled and shrugged innocently, "Yep. So are you officially ready?"

Rosette glared at the really good looking really annoying guy in front of her, "Yes, where are we going?"  
Chrono smiled evily, "That's a secret."

"Your evil!" yelled Rosette spitting her tongue out and turning away to pout.

"That's attractive and childish." Said Chrono his smile growing.

Rosette's first thought was_ Im going to punch him_, but she didn't because she barely knew the guy. She sighed dramaticly.

"Are you having trouble?" asked Chrono again smiling that annoying smile that was making Rosette burn. Then his face went totally blank and she wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"With what?" She asked arrogently

"Breathing." Chrono grinned. Rosette glared.

(A/n: Can you tell that this relationship is going to go absolutely nowhere? Well except between grinning and glaring. I think they have a good thing going for them.)

"No." Rosette grimaced, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah."

"Um do we need a ride?"

"No we'll walk"  
_Ok...This guy is going to get on my nerves really fast..._

They started walking north by north east (in other words turn right and head down the street).

Twenty minutes later they were still walking and patience was not one of Rosettes best qualitys. She started humming first Amazing Grace then all the songs Azmaria taught her and then back to Lo he comes. She was so bored she was actually contemplating singing out loud. Which considering she hadn't sung in years was not a very appealing prospect.

"Will you cut it out!" yelled Chrono after 10 minutes of listening to hyms hummed over and over again.

"Cut what out?" smiled Rosette.

"The humming!"  
"What humming?"

Chrono glared, "Do you at least know any songs besides for Hyms?".

"Nope." Rosette smiled to herself as he walked faster.

She fallowed him humming.

"Cut it out!"

"Hmmm...mmmmmm..mmmmmmm...mmmmm."

"I said shut up!"  
"Why?"

"Because you're annoying!"  
"Yeah and?" She continued humming Oh Holy Night.

"Argh! What's with the Christmas Carols!"  
"I couldn't think of anything else?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I have no earthly clue."

"Just be quiet alright."

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Because being quiet is boring."

"Then find someway to entertain yourself and be quiet!"  
"Why?"

"Haven't we gone throught this already?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Will you stop it!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're annoying!"  
"Why?"

"I dont know!"

"Why?"

"Because Im not God!"

"Why?"  
"Just shut the hell up alright?"

"No and why?"

"Just do it!"

"Why?" Rosette smiled to herself this was more fun then humming by far. Judging from one to ten on the fun scale she was giving annoying the hell out of Chrono a 9 1/2.

Thankfully (because we have to keep Chrono at least semi sane) they were in front of a small restraunt.

"Here it is." Chrono smiled thanking any deity that exsisted that they had made it without the trip getting ugly.

"Four Seasons?" asked Rosette, "A Japanese restraunt?"  
"Yes you have a problem with that?"  
"No not at all." Rosette smiled.

"Good." said Chrono walking in he sat down at the table near the window.

They both ordered some weird japanese foods ( That I cant pronouce so I dont bother to write them down) and sat in complete silence.

Rosette twisted her hair, anxiety driving her to speak, "Umm..."

"Yes." Chrono looked up praying to the Egyptian gods that this girl was not going to ask a stupid question.

"Oh um...Why to a Japanese Restraunt?"

Chrono blinked, _ok stupid question but not the one I had been expecting. _He smiled and said, "And I thought you were going to say something intelligent."

Rosette gave him her famous death glare. Chrono just smirked at her on the scale of glares hers had the effect of a nerf gun.

"Fine, I **will **say something intelligent." Rosette said smiling, "You have no idea who you are going to start an argument with."

"Oh really?" Chrono smiled, _this is going to get interesting. _

Rosette smiled knowing the look on his face was the one that said Oh this is going to be interesting_. Yes its going to be interesting interestingly deadly._

"Here you go." They both turned and looked at the waitress as she set the food down in front of them. _They both blinked ok so our fight isnt going to happen_ thought Rosette. Chrono turned and stared at what Rosette had ordered, "Can you really eat all that?"

Rosette smiled, "I told you. You have no idea who you are dealing with." She dug into the gyouza (AN: did I spell that right?) at lightning speed.

Chrono watched as she inhaled her food in under ten minutes three plates of food was gone."How can you do that?"

Rosette talked with her mouth completely full, "Do what?"

"Never mind." Chrono muttered. They sat in a comfortable silence now just enjoying having someone sitting across from them. Rosette was about to take another bite of salad when the glass window shattered.

"What the hell?" yelled Rosette. She looked up into the face of the biggest who-in-heaven-earth-and-hell-knows-what-it-is. She jumped backwards taking a better look at the huge...devil. Chrono stood up nearby and shook his head. "Chrono get down!" she pushed him to the floor. Her mind was racing she had to do something before the devil destroyed her meal!

She took her Exorcist Special 45 out of her purse and aimed it at the huge devil. She shot and more glass shattered. _What the hell? There was only one of them! _She was staring at, at least, fifteen demons. She sheilded herself and Chrono.

Chrono watched as the girl protected him. He was a devil and she was in front of him.. Didn't she know what she was protecting? She yelled at him, "Get out of here Chono! I dont want you to get hurt!" A devil charged at her and she dodged. "Chrono I said get the hell out of here my shots may go wild!" He sat there not coprehending that he should move. "Chronoyou bastard get yourself out of here!" One of the devils threw a wild punch. Chrono heard the contact with Rosettes side. He watched as the young woman was thrown against a nearby wall.

"ROOOSSSETTTTTTEEEE!" he yelled and power burst through him revealing his true form. He gently picked her up and put her behind him. He turned on the demons, "You the lowest of the low. Dare to hurt my contractor? You dare touch what's mine?" He attacked the devil's while his conscience whispered, _Her name isnt Rosette her name is Rose. And why in 7 hells would I need a contractor? I never made a contract. And why in 7 hells does that stupid line seem familiur? Did I say it awhile ago? Um...This is definetly not the best time to be sorting through my thoughts. _His consciences annoyed sigh echoed through his brain as he attacked them all throwing all his power into protecting Rose.

When all the demons were defeated the place was a bloody mess.The floor which had been originally a cream carpet was now a pure scarlet. The statue of buddah that had a plate in its hands had demon body parts all around it and a head on the plate. _Thats a good look for that. _Chrono thought slowly regaining sanity. The tables were all torn apart with blood and organs spread out through the room. He stared down at himself he was covered in a scarlet mist. His blood was mingled with the blood of the fifteen he had slaughtered. He glanced around thinking, _What have I done? What the hell is going on? Am I dead? No I wouldnt hurt so much if I was dead. _Then something echoed through his brain, _Rose what the heck happend to her. _He looked around the room frantically and saw blond hair spread out under a table near the wall. He changed to his more human form and raced over to the fallen table. He put all his weight into getting it off her body. He shoved it off and it went crashing throught the window. He quickly got on his knees beside her. "Rose?" He asked. He knew a human's body thrown that hard would have broken into a million pieces killing them instantly. (A/N: Not to mention that a table on top of her wasnt a good sign either.)

He bowed his head and for the first time in his long life he prayed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Something sounded like a dying cow. He looked up and saw Rose's blue eyes staring at him. The first thing that came out of his mouth was not what he wanted, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Im so glad your alive! Oh dammit just say something already!"

He saw a pained expression cross her face and he stared and said, "They crushed your vocal tubes didnt they?"

She glared at him and he heard a soft whisper.

"What?"

"No you bastard your kneeling on my stomache."

He looked down suprised and saw that he was indeed kneeling on her stomache. He quickly jumped away, fell into a table, flopped backwards over it all while saying, "Oh Im sorry!"

She stood up and wiped all the dust off herself then glanced around and gulped, "What in the world happend here?"

Chrono looked at the gorry scene before them and answered, "Another devil came and fought them off I think this is that devil's territory."  
Rosette blinked and nodded. She sighed then took a step and Collapsed.

* * *

**Bc: Im so sorry for taking so long! My mother has finally aloud me back on the computer but I have been busy with school and now Im moving to salt lake city so Im sorry! Ill try to update sooner I promise! I lv you all so please R&R! Also (I say this in almost every Chapter but) I redo things alot to try and get them perfect so sometimes chapters get redone after I put them up so check back every month or so when I dont update because when I dont Im usually redoing past chapters.**

**Rosette: You still Haven't explained one thing...**

**BC: What's that? -totally confused-**

**Rosette: Why the hell did I say in the last chapter that we were from Montana?**

**Chrono: Oh you havent figured it out yet?  
Rosette: No Im not as quick as the great demon Chrono!**

**Chrono: I never knew you liked me so much!**

**Rosette: -murmer murmer- chainsaw -murmer murmer-**

**BC: -sweatdrops- Ok Ill explain. Montana is a state in the USA. Its surronded by Canada, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Idaho. Its really big and its one of the largest states. It also happens to be one of the least populated as well. When you think of Cowboys and Indians well Montana is pretty much it. Oh there are a ton of Cows yes every mile you see a cow! Seriously! And on top of all that fun stuff...it has mountains (unlike the so called mountains of oklahoma...sorry to those people from Oklahoma who are reading this, Oh and to the people who like the musical Oklahoma dont believe the pretty mountains in the background. Oklahoma has hills Montana has mountains. Hence the name Montana.) Well Anyway it also happens to be one of the states I have lived in so that is the explination of Montana in the 5th chapter.**

**Rosette: -sigh- forget about her and just R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7 omg I actually wrote it

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this all the time but I dont own Chrono Crusade...sad huh?**

**Rosette: UM...no not really.**

**BC: shut up let me wallow in my corner**

**Chrono: you dont have a corner.**

**BC: Leave the non exsisting corner of shyness and misery alone!**

**Rosette: I think while writing this chapter BC lost it.**

**Chrono: You think?**

**BC: I hope you like it...I was bored and I dont think this chapter was all that great...**

**Chrono: -sigh- Forget about anything BC says in this rant and just read the chapter.**

* * *

Her eyes tried to focus as the room swam in and out of her vision. Where the heck was she? What had happened? She reached for memories but she couldn't seem to grasp what she was looking for. She remembered her name, the year, and such things like that but what had happened that week had escaped her. The last thing that entered her mind was, _didn't I die? _

A door slammed and someone walked into the room like a burglar. Rosette's mind raced, where was her gun? She looked around frantically and saw it on a table next to her bed. She tried to sit up and reach for the gun on the bedside table but flailed about and ended up falling off the bed.

"Rosette don't move at all," said her brother's voice from the blurry figure that had just entered the room.

Tears rolled down Rosette's cheeks, "Joshua your safe. I thought that Aion had you still. I'm glad I get to see you again."

"What are you talking about Rosette?" asked Joshua wondering what the hell his sister was going on about, "Did that table do something to your brain?"

Rosette didn't understand, why wasn't Joshua happy to see her? It had been a long time but she and Chrono had saved him from Aion. Shouldn't he be the least bit grateful and happy to see her?

Her brother slowly helped her back onto the bed, tucked the covers around her, and sat down at the end, "Rosette what happened in the restaurant?"

Rosette's tiered mind couldn't seem to keep up, "What restaurant?"

A door nearby slammed and someone else who was not quite so blurry as Joshua came in. She could tell that the person was wearing a blue uniform of the Magdalene Order and had blonde hair but other then those features she didn't know who the heck the person was. Her eyesight seemed to be getting better.

"Sister Rosette, you're awake?" asked a voice she barely recognized.

"F…F…Father Remington!" she sat up as quickly as she could making her back crack. She winced.

"Rosette stay laying down," Remington said coming over to the bedside table and setting something down on it.

" Oh applesauce! Why are you here? I don't want you to see me like this." Rosette said trying with all her might to get out of the bed.

Remington looked at her strangely.

"Rosette?" he asked kneeling next to the bed (which by now Rosette was sure wasn't her own.)

"Yes sir?" Rosette asked looking directly at him and smiling.

" Are you alright?" Remington's face slowly came into focus. Rosette realized there was something different about Remington. Something she had never seen before on his face, age. He looked older and more scarred then what she remembered.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Rosette asked back looking at Remington quizzically.

"Never mind."

Rosette suddenly thought of something and looked around. Her eyes were completely focused now, but she had already figured there was something wrong with the room she was in. It seemed too new to be at the Magdalene Order and there was a weird black box right in front of her that resembled a TV but couldn't have been, they weren't that big. She glanced around frantically. This place did not look like the cabin room she had last been in, nor did it look like anything she had ever seen. Then realization hit her, there was something missing from this place. She couldn't remember what it was but she knew it was important. Her hand slowly went to her chest there around her neck was the contract watch. It sent chills through her as she touched it and remembered what was missing from this room.

"Remington," she said looking around, "Where is Chrono?"

_Chrono_

Chrono sat down in the hotel room wondering if Rose's father knew what had happened. He sighed knowing that he would probably never be able to see Rose again. Chrono walked to the window in dismay. He looked out at the New York nightlife and watched for some sign that Aion was returning, he couldn't see any.

"Aion where the hell are you?" he asked walking back over to the hotel bed and turning on the TV. Automatically he stared at the news crew in front of the Japanese restaurant.

_This is a midnight report. A horrible thing has happened… _

Chrono turned off the TV as fast a demonly possible. How had the news crew gotten there so soon after this had happened? Did they have someone tell them of it or something? He looked out the window wondering if the police would be here and arrest him for murder. He hoped not he didn't think he had shown his face to the humans that survived.

Then a thought hit him and he spoke it out loud to himself, "Rose had a gun that was able to kill the devils."

This presented him with a strange dilemma, _why would Rose have a gun? What the heck was she doing standing up and attacking the devils? _There was something he was forgetting. Some piece of information that would make all of this clear. It had something to do with dreams. He knew he used to dream but he didn't know what about. Nothing in his brain seemed to jump out of him.

"I'm back!" yelled a voice making Chrono jump. He turned and stared as Aion walked into the room.

"Didn't you miss me?" Aion asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and smiling.

"Not really." Chrono didn't want to hear any of Aion's nonsense at this moment in time.

"Oh?" asked Aion then he got off the bed and went to the mini fridge that was in the room and grabbed two cokes out of it, he held one out to Chrono, "You want to hear about what I found?"

"No not really," Chrono mumbled sitting up, grabbing the coke from Aion, tilting his head, and admiring the carpet.

"Fine I'll tell you anyway," Aion said standing up dramatically, "I've found what we have been looking for!"

"A stove?" asked Chrono looking quizzically at Aion.

"Well…that too but that's not what I mean!" Aion said grinning evilly.

"What do you mean then?" Chrono asked sighing.

"I've found her."

"Who?"

"The holy woman." Aion whispered softly.

Chrono started coughing and coke came out his nose.

"Are you alright?" asked Aion smirking.

Chrono nodded and once he started breathing again he asked, "You what?"

"I found her. The holy woman we have been searching for." Aion said moving to the window.

"Who is she?" asked Chrono trying not to sound too interested, for some reason he had felt his stomach drop when Aion mentioned the holy woman he hoped his sense of foreboding was proved false.

"She is going by the name of Rose," Aion smiled, "But her real name is Rosette Mary Christopher."

Chrono's eyes went big, "Rose?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"Is she in this hotel?" asked Chrono wanting to deny everything.

"Yes," Aion said laughing cruelly, "She is with her little brother Joshua and a Father of the Magdalene Order named Remington."

"Hmm." Chrono couldn't talk to Aion at all. He was completely stupefied. The girl he had hung out with was a Magdalene Sister and the Holy woman. What was he going to do now?

_Satella_

Satella marched into the hotel and to the front desk, "I want to know where the Christophers are!"  
"I'm sorry miss," said the man at the desk, "but I can't give you…"

"Do you know who I am?" yelled Satella, "I want Rosette Christopher out here now before I get truly angry!"

"Yes miss!" said the man quickly running up the stairs nearby.

Satella sat down in the lobby, "If this is some kind of sick twisted joke that Sister is playing on me I'm going to really kill her."

**_Rosette, Remington, Joshua (_**_BC: Wouldn't it be funny if Joshua had an "R" name as well? Sorry that just sprang into my head._

"Chrono is back in his hotel room." Remington stated flatly.

"Oh. But he usually shares a hotel room with me or right next to mine." Rosette said looking up at him confused, "Did we have a fight or something?"

"What the heck are you talking about Rosette?" asked Joshua coming over and putting his hand on her head, "Do you have a fever?"

"No I don't! Now can you please go get Chrono he is my partner after all." Rosette huffed.

Remington stared in surprise. Joshua looked at her strangely then said with complete confidence, "That table must have hit you hard."

"What table?" asked Rosette.

"You know…"

"Joshua be quite for a second." Remington said coming closer to Rosette, sitting down, and looking her straight in the eye.

"What are you do…" Joshua began.

"Joshua be quite!" said Remington more forcefully then before he turned back to Rosette, "Rosette I want you to answer two questions. Alright?"

Rosette nodded. She had no clue what Remington wanted but she'd try to answer what ever he asked her.

"What year is it? Who is the head of the Magdalene Order?" asked Remington watching Rosette's face.

"What kind of questions are those?" asked Joshua sitting down on the bed looking over at Remington in disdain.

"Be quiet Joshua!" Remington said annoyance clear in his voice then he stared at Rosette again, "Rosette what year is it and who is the head of the Magdalene Order?"

Rosette was confused why the hell was he asking those questions? They were far to easy to be a quiz of some sort and it was kind of odd that he would out of the blue ask her what year it was. Unless he thought she had amnesia or something. Realization hit Rosette in the face like a snowball,_ that's what he's checking if I have amnesia. Well I most definitely do not. _

"Rosette?" asked Remington again.

"Its summer of 1928. The leader of the Magdalene Order is Sister Kate." She answered with complete confidence.

Shock covered Joshua's face, "Ok that table hit you a hell of a lot harder then we thought."

Remington turned and glared at Joshua, "I asked you to be quiet. Ok Rosette what year were you born?"

Rosette was surprised she hadn't been expecting a third question, "Um…1912."

"Where did you first meet Chrono?"

"In Mary's grave."

"How old were you?"

"11 maybe 12."

"Whom did you hang out with this year?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rosette tilting her head now she was even more confused then she was three seconds ago. What was with Remington? He seemed more then a little bit paranoid.

"Who have you been with this year? Who has kept you compony?"Asked Remington a strange look slowly spreading over his face.

"Oh you mean like my comrades?" asked Rosette smiling.

"Yes." Remington answered.

"Well that's easy. Chrono, Azmaria, and that dumb Dora Satella."

Remington's face slowly changed from worry to complete disbelief. Joshua looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" she asked irritable.

"Rosette…"

A knock sounded at the door making her jump higher then she would have liked to have admitted. Joshua went over to it and opened it. There stood one of the workers from the hotel.

"Yes what is it?" Joshua asked glaring, "We're kind of busy."

"There is a woman downstairs who is looking for a Miss Rosette Christopher," the man said shakily looking fearfully at Joshua, "Is she here?"

"You have the wrong ro…"

"That would be me." Rosette said getting out of the bed and walking up behind Joshua.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry but the young woman down in the lobby is looking for you and she could destroy our whole hotel chain. She is one of the richest pe…"

"Snobs you could ever meet," Rosette said matter o' factly. She turned and smiled at Remington, "It's probably Satella, I'll be right back."

Rosette shut the door as she walked out into the hall. Remington stared at the door completely stunned. Joshua looked at him then back at the door his sister had just left through, "Um…Should I have stopped her?"

Remington looked at him slowly coming back to reality, "Yes, one of us should have stopped her."

**_Rosette _**

Rosette slowly walked down the hall with the man who worked at the place that Rosette was sure was a hotel. He was a fidgety fellow and he kept saying, "I'm so sorry for bothering you."

When they got on the elevator Rosette was almost sure she could barely stand anymore of his I'm sorrys.

Finally, right before they got to the first floor Rosette's small plastic container of patience imploded, "CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU ARE SORRY ALRIGHT?"

The man looked at her fearfully and nodded. She sighed, _thank you god that I don't have to spend more then 10 minutes with this guy. _

The elevator finally stopped at the first floor and the man let Rosette get out first.

"Thank you." Rosette said walking towards the main hall of the lobby.

Rosette entered the lobby and saw a woman with long red hair sitting with her back to her. Rosette grinned evilly; it was now payback time. She crept quietly toward the red head and slowly got ready to scare her. She was about to yank the long red hair…

"Rosette if you do I'll kill you." Satella's heavy accented voice rang out. The girl turned around and glared at Rosette with complete disapproval, "Rosette what are you wearing?"

Rosette looked down at the white nightgown that she was wearing. It was pretty different from her Order uniform, "A night gown."

"I figured out that much." Satella said disdainfully.

"Hmph," Rosette sat down on the chair across from Satella, "So what do you want you dumb dora?"

"Do you know how vulgar that is?" Satella's face suddenly scrunched, "Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't start behaving so proper!"

"Huh?" asked Rosette wondering what in the hell Satella was talking about.

"You are you doing something to my mind?" yelled Satella suddenly, "I mean I've suddenly begun remembering all this crap that happened a long time ago and I mean a long time ago and now you are addressing me like a friend when we have only actually seen each other once. All of the sudden I feel like hanging out with you fighting with you and just being near you are things I have to do. I'm having all sorts of weird dreams about where we are fighting and there is this purple haired guy…"

"Chrono." Rosette interrupted.

"What?" Satella stopped talking.

"Purple hair guy equals Chrono." Rosette said sighing, "And what do you mean just having weird dreams and seeing each other only once? I was your comrade against devils all this year."

Satella stared, "So its true then. You really are that stupid Sister who was a third rate and worked with a devil."

"Yep…Hey! I am not third rate!" yelled Rosette standing up.

"Oh yes you are!" yelled Satella back.

"Drop dead!"

"Why don't you!"

"Because I would ruin this outfit."

"Oh who gives a darn about your outfit?"

"I do!"

"Wh…" Rosette suddenly stopped. Her face turned really pale as she looked at her feet and hands.

"And…" Satella stopped when she saw how pale Rosette's face got, "What's wrong?"

Rosette looked up at Satella as if seeing her for the first time. Tears ran down her face, "The stigmata. It's back."

Satella quickly closed the distance between them. She grabbed Rosette's wrists and stared. She then lifted up Rosette's bangs and saw the marks on her forehead, "Oh my god. Rosette it's back it's there."

Rosette stood in stunned silence. Satella hugged her tightly, "I'm not going to let Aion have you."

That snapped Rosette out of it, "Aion? He's dead I saw Chrono kill him."

"No Rosette he's back." Satella answered calmly.

"Back? What do you mean?" asked Rosette searching Satella's face for an answer.

"Rosette it's 2005 you have been dead for seventy seven years."

Rosette stared then smiled, "Horse feathers. I'm standing right in front of you. How could I have been dead for seventy seven years?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Satella said sitting back down, "But I do know that Aion is alive and you died in 1928. I also know that last time we met neither of us recognized each other."  
Rosette couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was all to far-fetched way far-fetched. She couldn't have been dead seventy-seven years ago it just wasn't possible. She walked over to the front desk and asked for a newspaper. She stared down at the date on the newspaper it was 2005, "Oh my god."

Satella got up and came towards her, "See what I mean?"

"Rosette stop!" yelled a voice from the elevator. Her brother and Remington ran out and pulled her away from Satella.

"Don't talk to her!" her brother said glaring at Satella.

"Too late for that boyo." Satella said grinning.

"Joshua it's fine Satella is a friend." Rosette said pushing her brother off of her.

"No she's going to say some whacked out stuff!" Joshua said glaring at Satella.

"She already did," Rosette sighed, "I'm just confused about how this happened."

"Me too, Sister Hot-head." Satella said crossing her arms.

"Reincarnation." Remington finally spoke, "It happened through Reincarnation."

Rosette and Satella stared at Remington then looked at each other and said at the exact same moment, "Well that makes more since then it doesn't."

Remington was about to say something else when they all heard, "Rose are you sure you should be standing?"  
Everyone turned to see Chrono standing there a worried look on his face. Both Satella and Rosette's eyes went wide.

"Chrono." They both whispered.

Chrono walked up to them and smiled, "Mr. Christopher, I'm sorry about putting your daughter in danger."

"Reming…" Satella started but Joshua put his hand over her mouth. Remington sighed in relief, "No its alright at least you got her out of there."

"Chrono." Rosette whispered staring at the tall devil before her, "Why are you in that form?"

"Huh?" Chrono was sure he heard her wrong but he could've sworn that she had asked something about his form. Had she seen the devil him? Did she know that he was a sinner?

"Sis shut up!" Joshua said glaring at Rosette and keeping his hand on Satella's mouth, "You are being rude to the man who took you out to dinner last nigh!"

That snapped Rosette out of the astonished state she was in. She played along, "Oh yes thank you Chrono."

He smiled. It made Rosette shiver. Did he know her? Couldn't he tell who she was? She willed him to look at her and say, 'Rosette are you ok?"

"Rose?" he asked. Using a one-syllable name that wasn't hers. In that moment she realized reincarnation was not especially a good thing.

"Yes." She answered smiling hiding her feelings beyond that.

"Um," Chrono was about to ask her if she was all right but the smile told him that she was fine, "Oh never mind."

She smiled again. Satella watched this exchanged feeling the cold wind that blew between the two.

Chrono nodded his head, "Well then good bye I guess." He walked away towards the elevator.

"Goodbye." Rosette whispered her voice caught in her chest. If he had turned around he would have seen rain created by sapphire eyes.

* * *

**BC: OMG!!! THERE ARE LETTERS MISSING!!!! MAKING ME SEEM LIKE A BAD SPELLER!!! (which I am if you havent noticed) Some one stole some letters!**

**Chrono: Oh really feel better now?**

**BC: yeppa.**

**Rosette: BC is back to being her regular happy self.**

**BC: yeppa! Now I hope you liked this chapter if you didnt I can always rewrite it! I probably wont write some more for awhile because my school is hectic! Seriously! I am so sore from dance lessons and such. Oh so you know I go to a performing arts school...(I guess I cant complain much) **

**Rosette: What did that have to do with anything?**

**BC: I dont know but I felt like saying it.**

**Chrono: -sight- just forget about BC and R and R**


	8. Chapter 8 Thank God its here now!

_**Disclaimer: Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posie...Am I on?**_

**Rosette: No duh. You are the one writing so of course your on. -whisper- you crazy spotlight theaving b-i-t-c**

**_BC: I dont own Chrono Crusade. I'm sorry. I would probably pay...Ok no I wouldnt anyway..._**

_Aion: So what's this chapter about? _

**_BC: AHHH AION GET OUT OF HERE._**

**Chrono: I'll kick him out.**

CRASH. BANG. AHHHHHHH.

**Rosette: I think I should go help Chrono**

**_BC: You do that..._**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!

**Rosette: Ok we're done.**

**_BC: So I can introduce this chapter now?  
_Chrono: -SIGH- thats why we're here isnt it?**

**_BC: OH!!!! Ok hiya everyone! Enjoy the chapter._**

**Rosette: That's it?**

**_BC: Yup_**

**Chrono: Seriously?**

**_BC: Yup._**

**Chrono **and **Rosette: Woah. Short.**

**_BC: Yup! Now shut up so they can read._**

**Chrono **and **Rosette: Ok**

* * *

Chrono

Chrono walked back to the room painstakingly slow wondering how his life could've done this to him. The moment he was happy with someone life seems to shout, "Hey you need to kill her!!!!"

He was pissed at life, pissed at Aion, pissed at pandemonium, pissed at Shader for being such a dork, and pissed at himself for letting himself care. He wondered if Rosette Christopher knew what was going to happen tonight if Mr. Christopher knew. Aion's plan was good but it was also going to hurt Chrono's psyche if he didn't play it right.

He was the one who was going to capture Rosette Christopher while Aion made sure that every other Magdalene exorcist stood out of the way.

It was going to be one hell of a night. Literally.

Aion

Aion watched Chrono wondering if he had sensed something wrong with this whole scheme. Aion wondered if he was beginning to remember the events that had happened so many years before, then he brushed it aside as a stupid thing to think about. Chrono seemed perfectly fine. If fine was the correct word to use. He smiled cruelly he wanted to see the look on the betrayers face as Rosette Christopher died…A second time.

Rosette

Rosette could tell something was wrong. Chrono was scheming something. She had known him for so long if she couldn't tell that she would have been a blonde…oh wait she was one. She sighed at the poor attempt to cheer herself up.

"Rosette? Are you alright?" Satella asked grasping her shoulder.

Rosette looked at Satella's worried face and put on the brightest smile she could muster, "Me? Why are you asking of course I'm alright!"

Joshua and Remington just stared and she felt their eyes on her. She knew that they didn't believe her and by the look on Satella's face neither did she.

"Tell the truth Rosette," Joshua whispered, "We know you're hurting and not just because you're bleeding either."

"Bleeding?" Rosette looked down and saw the crosses on her wrists were bleeding, "Oh my, that is a little strange. Did it do this last time?"

"Yes actually," Satella almost chuckled, "But you were kind of being manipulated by Aion."

"Oh," Rosette whispered hoarsely. How could this have happened? Why Chrono?

"If I didn't know better I would say that we are probably going to be attacked tonight." Remington's voice said in the cool monotone that Rosette knew.

"So what do you want us to do?" Joshua asked fidgeting wondering why everything was happening so fast. (A/N: Joshua its happening so fast because I like when things happen fast.)  
"I don't know. Sleep with your…"

"Guns by the pillow, barrier crosses at every window, and hope that we survive until morning." Rosette interrupted so quick that they all stared at her, "What? I've heard it before ok?"

"I forgotten that you took lessons from me," Remington smile then patted her on the back, "Glad to have you back Sister."  
"Of course it is," Rosette pronounced strongly then whispered, "Because how would you face Chrono without me?"

Satella sighed then grabbed Rosette's hand, "Come on Sister Hot-Head we're going to go get ready for this 'battle' that Remington was talking about."

Remington and Joshua watched as Satella dragged Rosette up the stairs. They were both quiet so they heard Rosette's quiet voice say, "I have never shot a gun without Chrono by my side."

Remington sighed and sat down, thinking over the events that had led up to this moment. He didn't know how to explain all of this to…

"Remington will you kindly explain what is wrong with my sister?"

Joshua.

"Yes," Remington grimaced, "But it is a long and painful tale and you might not like it very much."

"That's alright I just want to know what the heck is happening to her," Joshua looked back at the elevator, "I mean seriously she was fine yesterday."

"She still is fine," Remington grinned, "Well, as fine as Rosette can be."

"That's true I guess." Joshua sat down across from Remington, "Now tell me."

"Alright…it starts back in about May of 1924 maybe a little earlier maybe a little later. It's the story of a cheery orphan girl and her brother who stumble upon a tomb and find a devil…"

Chrono

He dreamed again. He sighed as he sat up on the edge of the…floor. He looked up he could've sworn he had been asleep on the bed. But no matter he mused over his dream. In it was a girl no two girls. _One with bright golden hair and the other with sandy hair. They both had their backs turned to him as if they were ignoring him. _

_"Excuse me?" He had asked, "Who are you?" _

_"You know us," said a voice that he had heard in many of his dreams. _

_"Mary." He whispered hoarsely then cleared his throat, "What are you doing here? In my dreams so much? Don't you have anything better to do with your celestial presence?" _

_He heard a giggle that was also familiar but he couldn't put a name to the voice he assumed it was the golden haired girl. _

_"What are you laughing about?" he growled blushing. _

_"She finds it funny that you still make the stupidest remarks." Mary turned around and grinned. _

_"Haha." Chrono muttered. _

_"Chrono," Mary whispered, "Don't do what Aion asks." _

_"Why not?" Chrono answered with a question. _

_"Because he is trying to destroy everything you love," Mary pronounced as if it were for certain. _

_"How?" _

_"I can't tell you. But be careful. And be yourself."_  
Then he woke up on the…floor. He wondered how long it would take for him to figure it all out. Then he sighed forever most likely. He looked out the window the sun was setting. How long had he been asleep? How soon until the plan commenced?

"Chrono you butt!" yelled Aion's ever-joyful voice, "I want to get this over with and you are still asleep!"

Chrono sighed, looking around to see where Aion was he yelped in surprise, "What the hell do pink Hawaiian shirts have to do with the plan?"  
"Oh I'm still wearing that?" Aion's Hawaiian shirt disappeared and was replaced with black leather, shiny spikes, and really big combat boots, "Better?"

"I guess," Chrono grinned wondering what had crawled up Mary's ass and died. Aion would never be able to hurt him unless it was a physical wound.

"Get dressed and lets get to it!" Aion smiled, the smile that Chrono didn't recognize. The smile that was filled with cruelty, deadly precision, and a thirst for blood Chrono didn't like it one bit.

"Alright," Chrono grinned trying to hide his anxiety, "But give me about ten more minutes."

Joshua

"Ok so my sister…"

"Is the reincarnation of another Sister Rosette."

"Right…" Joshua sighed, "And I'm the reincarnation of another Joshua. You know this makes absolutely no sense."

"Well," Remington grinned, "That just means we have to train you more."

"Shit." Joshua muttered under his breath. He then heard an explosion from the upstairs.

"ROSETTE!!!???"

**Rosette **

Satella and Rosette had just finished getting everything ready for an attack when they were attacked. If their lives were not in danger Rosette would have found the attack ironic and funny. But sense they were she was too busy trying to live then do anything else.

She heard Satella's cries in German to summon her huge…thing, but she just kept shooting at whatever the hell was in front of her.

The wall was gone that she had noticed all she had was the bed blocking her from the ten story drop. She shot again and again hoping that somehow nothing would collapse until everyone was safely away. She heard other guns firing and she assumed that they were other Magdalene exorcists.

"Satella?!" Rosette screamed over the gunfire, "Are you still alive?"

"No duh!" Satella's voice was barely audible above the gunfire, "I'm a jewel witch! We don't give up without a fight!"

"Whatever!" Rosette yelled back. Thankful that she still had Satella nearby even though they couldn't see each other through the dust and gunfire.

"Are you sure we're even actually attacking something?" Satella asked loudly hoping that Rosette could hear and confirm her worry.

"Yeah pretty sure." Rosette's cheerful voice sounded out of place amid the gunfire.

"Rosette?"

"Yeah?"  
"Are you alright?"

"Right as rain." Rosette answered wondering why she was lying to Satella. But she shook her head and continued to fire at the enemy who now was visible to her. She was about to pull the trigger when someone grabbed her around the waist.

She pointed her gun up knowing it was a devil just by the stinging stigmata on her hands, feet, and forehead. Then she saw the devil's face and whispered, "Chrono?"

Chrono and Rosette

Chrono had seen Rose for only a moment before she disappeared into the dust again firing her gun at Aion and his minions. He had hovered a split second before diving down, hoping that he would grab the right person. When he felt his hand go around a tiny waist he wondered if he had gotten the woman named Satella. Then as he flew into the clean night sky he looked down and saw he had succeeded. He knew he was hard to recognize in this form but the girl surprised him as her shocked face made her voice whisper, "Chrono?"

He stared and almost dropped her, "How did you know?"

"Dummy," Rosette gritted her teeth knowing that Chrono didn't know her, "I always pay attention to people I've knowing since I was 11!"

"Huh?"

"Take me back!" Rosette said finally realizing the gunshots were fading into the distance, "Take me back Chrono, Satella needs help, the Order needs help."  
"No, I am supposed to wait at that tree." Chrono answered wondering why this nun thought a demon such as he would help her. He dropped down onto the hill that the tree stood on and turned to watch the direction that the gunfire was in.

"TAKE ME BACK!!!!" Rosette yelled as close to Chrono's ear as possible.

"Gees!" Chrono plugged his ears, "Did you have to shriek in my ear?"  
"YES TAKE ME BACK!!!" Rosette shrieked even louder.

"Oh, he can't do that Mary."

The voice behind her made Rosette freeze. She turned slowly toward it then looked up into the tree, "Aion."

"Hello, Mary Magdalene." Aion said grinning, "What a beautiful night isn't it? Thank you for bringing her like I asked Chrono."

"Well it was my part of this plan of yours." Chrono muttered.

"Oh she's so cute!" Said another voice from behind the tree.

"Shader." Rosette whispered and Chrono was astounded was this the power of the Holy Woman?

"Aww! She knows my name!"

"Shut up Shader," said another voice from beside her, "Are you sure she's the right one?"

Chrono was about to answer when he saw Rosette back up and heard her whisper, "Rizelle."

Chrono looked at Aion curiously to see if the names that Rosette knew were bothering him at all but he just continued to small.

"So can we get going?"

"Yeah, I'm bored as all hell."

Chrono watched Rosette again who backed up further this time holding the gun she had in front of her as a police officer did. He heard her barely whisper, "Genai and Viede?

Chrono, Shader, Rizelle, Genai, and Viede all stared at the Sister of the Magdalene Order who was standing there trying to figure out whom to point her gun at.

"How does she know our names?" Rizelle asked curiously stepping towards the terrified sixteen year old.

"Stay back!" Rosette pointed her gun directly at Rizelle; "You're dead if you move another step devil."

"So she knows that too." Mused Shader looking over at Aion questions written on her face.

"So Mary of Magdalene," Aion smirked, "How does it feel to be surrounded by enemies?"

"Aion what is going on?" Chrono asked watching his brother's terrifyingly cruel face, "Why does she know our names?"

"Why?"

"I'll answer that myself Aion," Rosette growled, "I know because I killed Rizelle, Viede, and Genai (I don't know if she killed Genai but I'm saying she did. I know she killed Rizelle in the books and anime and I know in one of them she killed either Viede or Genai.) I fought Aion before. And I…"

Aion began to clap, she spun and glared at him knowing he had interrupted her on purpose to stop her from telling Chrono anything, "Well, Sister Rosette how does it feel to be betrayed?"

"Betrayed?" Rosette asked Aion watching every demon out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Aion smirked, "Chrono brought you here to be our Holy Woman to resurrect Pandemonium, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. You know the whole story already."  
Rosette turned to look at Chrono and Chrono felt his hear speed up as she asked calmly, "Did you Chrono? Did you bring me here to be the Holy Woman for Pandemonium?"

Chrono didn't know what to say. There was expectance in Rosette's human eyes, but what was she expecting? Why did Aion say betrayal? Chrono barely knew Rosette. There was no betrayal involved.

"Chrono?" Rosette whispered and brought her hand to something that was around her neck. Chrono couldn't see it and he wondered what it was. Rosette held onto it as if it would protect her, "Chrono did you or did you not bring me here to resurrect Pandemonium?"

Chrono looked into her trusting sapphire eyes and whispered, "I did."

He heard her whisper, 'No' but he saw the tears fall first. He felt as if he had let the whole world collapse on her. He watched as the tears flowed like waterfalls down her caked with dust face. Chrono reached out to touch her just to see if she was really crying about this and felt his had get slapped with something heavy and made out of iron, her gun.

"No!" Rosette cried hopelessly, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Chrono and the others stared at her wondering why she was so upset about this. No one knew except Aion who was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Rose…" Chrono began knowing that if the Holy Woman was not going to come with them it was all over.

"No!" Something hit him on the nose hard.

"Ow."

"After her she's getting away!" Aion yelled at the sinners. They all disappeared into the night leaving Chrono wondering what had hit him.

He looked down at the ground and he should have been able to see at night but he couldn't see it. He bent down and ran his hand through the deep grass their were a few rocks but he knew it wasn't them because he had felt the cool metal hit his nose.

His hand ran over something round. He picked it up and turned on a flashlight that they had kept just in case they had to pretend to be human.

There in his hand was a device he had only heard about. Heard that it was almost impossible to create. He ran his fingers over looking at it in confusion. The item was brown and gold and was definitely hand crafted and just by the power that pulsed through it he knew that this was a contract. A contract between a human and a demon, something that was not unheard of but was not heard of often. He looked over it brushing off the dust. Why had she thrown it at him?

He glanced down at it again. It was powerful and he knew it. Then he saw something that really threw him for a loop.

The clock was working, he could hear and see the hands ticking time away.

Backwards.

**_

* * *

BC: Dun dun dun...cliffy type thing...I'm such a genius its scary. _**

**Rosette: Yeah sure that's why it takes you so long to write a damn chapter. **

**Chrono: Yeah and also why you're failing English. **

**_BC: Shut up! –Death glare- Anywho, I finished another chappy yippee! And I hope you liked it! Not so much funny stuff in this one and it got more serious. Yayness! _**

_Aion: It took you too damn long look you've probably lost all your reviewers. _

**_BC: AHHHHH! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! _**

**Rosette: Technically Chrono and I got rid of him. **

**Chrono: Haha. **

**_BC: Ahhh!! Your right! Thank you for putting up with my laziness and boring rants. … _**

**_Oh and one of you reviewers told me that Fallow…is follow. And you are right and I am very sorry for that mistake! I always do it and its kinda embarrassing. I also always spell tomarrow like this instead of tomorrow the correct way…-sigh- I hope you still like me and want to read and review even if my spelling sucks (I blame my computer too! It doesn't spellcheck right!) _**

_Aion: Whatever you say BC…Just read and review…_


	9. Chapter 9 almost the end unless

**Rosette: BC?...? BC???? **

**Chrono: What's wrong Rosette?  
Rosette: BC HAS GONE MISSING!!! **

**Chrono: How much do you want to bet? **

**Rosette: Anything I cant find her anywhere. **

**Chrono: She is here Rosette…She's just taking a coffee break. **

**Rosette: And she didn't invite me? **

_Aion: No but she invited me _

**_BC: Did not! Anywho I do not own CC and I am sorry about that. I wish I did -disappears in a poof of pink depressing smoke.- _**

**­­Rosette **

She ran and kept running. Sticks, branches, stones, and other inanimate objects determined to stop her only managed to make her bleed. Other then the moon and stars she seemed to be completely no where, anywhere, or even somewhere. Time seemed to flow differently while she ran. Each second that ticked by seemed like and hour, and each hour became a second. The trees, creeks, boulders, and other landforms blended together in the night creating a set for a horror movie that never seemed to end. She heard her pursuers and began to tear up again. Her eyes were letting the water fall at an extrodinary rate and even then she felt her hope, dreams, and future fall apart.

"Have you caught her?" Rosette heard from somewhere behind her. She kept running despretly hoping that this nightmare she was trapped in would end.

"No," another voice answered the first, "I haven't seen her for at least ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Rosette heard the fury in the voice clearly as if the demon was right beside her, "You haven't seen her for that long? You have lost our only chance of resurrecting pandemonium?"

"No sir!" the voice yelled back, "I will find her!"

"You better!"

Rosette tripped over a root and gasped. She looked down at where she had tripped and saw how beat up she was. Her legs had gashes as long as her arm and many scraches that looked as if a cat had mauled her. Her ankle was what caught her sad eyes and frightened her. She could tell just by the large bruise under some ripped skin that she had done something bad to it. It hurt, bad. It seemed as if hellfire and ice had gathered together to stop her getaway.

She glanced around quickly hoping to find some sort of hiding place nearby. The only thing that caught her eye was a rotten log. She prayed despretly that she had A.) enough strength to get over to it, B.) that it would somehow protect and shield her from the demons and C.) that she wouldn't fate before she got there.

She slowly and painfully army crawled over to where the log was and hoped that she was well enough hidden that the devils would pass.

**Chrono **

Chrono stared at the watch it seemed as if time itself was being unwound. He shook his head thinking of what the girl had said,_ "Chrono did you or did you not bring me here to resurrect Pandemonium?" _

_"Yes, I did." _

Why had he felt as if he had let the world collapse? Why was he still pondering over the girl?  
Why was everything so confusing?

_ Because this is what you asked for. _

"It isn't!" Chrono yelled at whoever had spoken, "I didn't ask to be confused! I didn't ask for Rose to be the Holy Woman!"

_No but you did ask for another chance. _

"For what?" Chrono growled at the wind, "Why would I need another chance?"

_For something that happened long ago remember?  
_"No I do not!" Chrono shouted his anger growing and powering his demonic powers.

_Then you don't deserve her. _

Chrono stopped and looked up at the sky. His anger began to fade and as it did the depths of fire in his amber eyes began to ebb away. The silver light of the stars shone in his eyes now and he blinked thinking over what the voice had said and answered it as truthfully as he could muster, "Why? Why are you letting this happen? Why am I here at this time? Why is she the one?"

_Chrono, I do not know the answers only God knows. I am just your guardian, nothing more, nothing less. _

"Argh! Why? What?"

_You love her still. _

"I never did."

_So you don't recall? _

"Nothing!"  
_So I guess you failed a second time. _

"Failed?" asked Chrono his eyes growing dimmer, "How did I fail?"

A laugh sounded behind him and he spun to face Aion, at least he thought it was Aion, but the look on Aion's face was foreign to Chrono. For all of Aion's cruelty he never looked like this, he never looked like a psychotic murdering feind. But now there was the look, the exact look as the last time.

"So Chrono?" Aion chuckled making Chrono flinch, "Have you finally realized?"  
"Realized what?" Chrono answered cautiously circling Aion wondering what Aion was thinking.

"Oh you didn't? Well that just makes my job easier." Aion laughed cruely.

"Easier?" Chrono watched Aion's face grow cold and calculating.

"Yes," Aion touched his horns, "I need to kill you."

**Rosette **

Rosette sighed as the devils passed her and wondered how she could possibly handle all of this at the same time. Her eyes closed as she thought out the whole event. She felt the sting of her cuts and inhaled sharpley.

_Rosette? _

Rosette glanced around her eyes scanning and her hand reaching for the gun she had lost.

_Rosette, It's me. _

Rosette calmed when the voice spoke again. She had recognized who it was.

"Mary," she whispered her throat dry, "Why are you here?"  
_Rosette, Chrono is in danger of dying. He is fighting Aion. You must go help him. _

"Must?" asked Rosette coldly, "He didn't help me. In fact he sold me out."

_Chrono doesn't remember you. Chrono didn't remember anything about your past. It is all Aion's fault he wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Please Rosette! _

Rosette turned away from Mary wondering what she should do.

**Chrono **

Chrono dodged the attacks Aion threw at him as quick as he could and still was hit. He felt the blood gush from his shoulder and took a hesitant breath.

"Why Aion?" Chrono inquired while fighting.

"Because you are in my way you always are."

"How?" Chrono pushed Aion's blade away.

"Because you are always on the wrong side!" Aion hit Chrono's shoulder a second time.

Chrono fought the battle as hard and as fast as he could. His arms were tiered, his heart was heavy, and his eyes were blurring. He looked up at Aion and realized for all the blood Aion was loosing he seemed in a much better condition then Chrono. Aion hit him again as Chrono fell almost completely unconscious to the ground. He barely felt Aion's attacks now. He barely felt as the sword cut off his arm. His legion weren't healing fast enough and he knew it. He was dying and he only had one regret about it.

"Aion!!!" A sound of a gunshot rang through the night.

The voice cut through the darkness of unconsciousness. Chrono opened his eyes. They were blurry and they itched. He slowly sat up and saw the one thing he regretted and the one thing he wanted to protect, Protecting him and fighting.

Then something hit him, Rosette Mary Christopher was fighting Aion, for a second time.

**Rosette and Chrono **

She would save him even at the cost of her own life. Even if she died he wouldn't remember and if she died that meant that Aion wouldn't be able to use her to summon pandemonium. She shot her gun and threw crosses, holy water and grenades.

"So a final stand Rosette?" asked Aion a sadistic smile across his face, "That is just like you."

"A taunt?" Rosette replied coldly, "Is that all you can do Aion?"

The two enemies stared at each other, both knowing the many ways this could end if they messed up. Finally Aion attacked full throttle. Lights flashed, many gunshots were heard, and finally a sickening thud.

When the smoke from the weapons Rosette had used cleared Chrono stood staring at the limp form of Rosette and the devil behind her only one phrase came to Chrono's mind.

_Not again. _

Something raced through Chrono's body making every amend to his physic and his sanity. Strength flooded through him and even though a few seconds before he was almost completely unconscious he was standing looking as kick ass as ever. His amber eyes glowed and his purple hair seemed suspended by time hanging in the air. His eyes looked upon the pale face of the beaten Rosette and grew soft. He walked over slowly and picked up the girl gently.

"Oh Rosette," Chrono kissed the top of the blonds head, gently carrying her and laying her by a large boulder out of the way, "I am sorry it took so long."  
Aion watched smirking, "So whatever is the matter Chrono?"

Chrono didn't answer, he turned almost painfully slowly and looked at Aion anger, fear, pity, and sadness on his face. Then his eyes suddenly glared at the devil, "How dare you? Aion, this time there will not be a sad ending!"

Two voices echoed through the darkness that clouded Chrono's mind, one was of the fallen Rosette and the other a lover from another time.

The words they said in harmony were, _You remembered. _

**_BC: -POOF- I'm back is it done? _**

**Chrono: Yep **

**_BC: Went to fast huh? _**

**Rosette: Yep **

**_BC; Should I put this up then redo it? So they can see where I am going with this? _**

**Chrono: Yeah I think you should but lets ask the readers! **

**Rosette: That way they can tell you what they think!  
_BC: Good Idea! So readers! It's your turn! Did this chapter cover too much in too little time? Or did I do good? Please read and review telling me, BC, what you think!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue I think

_**BC: Awww so cute huh? Waja think of the last chappie? I did well huh? People were reviewing say "Thank god I was waiting for the moment. Oh and I have to say something Epilogus time!!!! Yayness! **_

* * *

__

**Rosette**

Rosette slowly opened her eyes they were as fuzzy as when she had first remembered everything. She blinked a few times hoping to figure out what was wrong with her sight. Her body ached everywhere and she inhaled sharply she couldn't remember anything about what had happened to her.

"ROSETTE MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVE!" someone yelled and jumped to her side. She glanced over at the boy. The boy seemed very familiar his blue eyes searched hers looking for some confirmation. He didn't seem to find it and looked back at someone else disappointedly, "Remington she doesn't seem…"

As the man called Remington appeared in her line of vision she shied. In a way she felt that she should know this man but no thoughts or pictures of recognition flooded her.

"I know Rosette do you know who I am?" The deeper voiced man asked. Rosette shook her head, negative. She didn't recognize either of them even though she believed she should have. She looked around the room searching for something she couldn't name.

"Rosette?" asked an elderly woman's voice.

Rosette turned back and she stared at the old woman. She also had an aura of familiarity about her but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fit the woman's face into her mind.

"So you don't know me either…" The old woman said sadly, "Just after you remembered me so quickly too."

"How about me sister hothead?" yelled another person who grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. The woman was a red head and her eyes seemed to dig into Rosette's mind. The woman was even more familiar then the others she seemed almost vividly bright in Rosette's tiered mind yet nothing seemed right.

"No," Rosette whispered, "I'm sorry…do I know you people from somewhere?"  
All the people in the room seemed to freeze. The two that stood out the most as frozen statues were the blond haired kid and the red haired Dora.

"Yes Rosette," Finally the blond said kindly reaching over and grasping her hand, "I'm your little brother Joshua. That lady they're the red head is Satella she is your best friend. Father Remington is a priest of the Magdalene Order who has helped us a lot and this is Sister Azmaria who is the head of that Order."

"Oh." Rosette answered nothing rang a bell but she realized that she did kind of look like the Joshua fellow, "Well its good to see you again Joshua."  
Joshua looked at the others and sighed, "Yeah but visiting time is over so we got to go. See you tomorrow Rosette."

"Tomorrow then." Rosette nodded and watched the four people walk out of what she now knew was a hospital room. She sighed and watched as a bird landed on her windowsill, "You're lucky you can recall where everything important is."  
The bird flew off leaving Rosette alone and cold. She turned and looked out the window a sentence escaped her lips before she fell back asleep.

"I know you are someone I know and I know I love you."

**Chrono **

Chrono watched Rosette say something to the bird outside her window and smiled. That was just like Rosette always talking to things and trying to make everything all right. But she had also scared him. When her friends and family came into the hospital room she had given them a blank unknowing stare. He wondered if he would receive that it stare if he walked into her room. He looked back down at where she lay, asleep and dreaming. He slowly flew down to her window and opened it. He sat on the chair inside her room and wondered how long it would be before she would see him and judge him.

**Rosette monologue then a continuation…**

Rosette came home to the Magdalene Order after being tested on for many things. In the end they decided she had amnesia and wouldn't ever remember the first half of her life. Azmaria and Remington decided that she should go spend time in the mountains to get some fresh air and retire from her exorcist duties. She had ruined her right arm her only good firearm and she would never be able to hold a gun again. The place where they took her was a cabin on a lake owned by the Magdalene Order. It wasn't far from the orphan edge where the Rosette of old had grown up. She went there many times to visit the old couple that lived there. By the time she was eighteen she was able to use her hand while eating and other such trivial things. The small cabins garden she learned how to cultivate and other such things. Her brother Joshua bought her a puppy that was of questionable origin and she named it Nyx, Greek for night.

**Continued…**

Rosette sat admiring the scenery while reading a book. Her dog laid beside her no longer the gangly puppy that she had trained but a large wolf like black dog. She stared at the sunset and wondered how she could live here without having to pay any bills but quickly dismissed the thought. She jumped down from the tree in the long white dress sundress that she was where while ripping the hem and scratching her arm.

"C'mon Nyx lets go home." She called when the dog didn't move, "Nyx!"

The dog began to bark. She spun around to see what had bothered Nyx so much and saw a car heading for her house. A car she had never seen before.

She ran quickly to her house watching to see who had gotten out of the car. The person was short and had light brown hair. A bandana covered the woman's head.

"Hello." Her voice seemed almost forced.

"Hello," answered Rosette, "How may I help you?"  
"Um…" The small woman with glasses seemed at a lost for words. Then as if inspiration hit her in the butt she shouted, "He wants to see you but he's afraid and I'm sorry I'm not making sense."  
Rosette watched as Nyx stilled barked into space. She glanced across a field wondering what he could be barking at. The girl continued spouting on then she stopped and whispered, "You know he'll come see you soon."

Rosette looked at the strange girl and smiled, "I know tell him I'll be waiting."

The girl nodded and told the driver to go. As the car left the dog continued to bark.

"Nyx!"

"Sorry." Said a voice from behind the tree, "Don't scold him it was my fault."

"Oh," Rosette jumped backwards, "I didn't know there was someone there. Sir?"

"Oh no," The voice answered sadly, "You are calling me sir I'm not old enough for that."

"Well if I could see you maybe I could make amends."

"What if I don't want you to see me?"

"Then you are out of luck Mr. Sir."

"Ah. Alright." Rosette watched as a man three or four years older then she stepped out from behind the tree. Nyx growled as Rosette studied him and began to cry. His amber eyes were filled with longing and sadness. His long amethyst hair was tied back in a braid with a large yellow bow at the end.

"Don't cry!" The man said patting her on the shoulder, "I'm nothing to cry about."  
"Yes you are you idiot!" Rosette hugged him. The man stood stunned then he looked down at the golden head that rested on his chest and muttered something along the lines of, 'how come you are crying so much in the arms of a stranger?'

Rosette glared up at him, "Well why do you have your hands wrapped around a strangers waist?"

The man quickly let go which made Rosette cry again, "Don't cry I don't want to see a sad face. I'll leave if my presence is so heart wrenching."

He began to walk away, he was almost a full forty feet away when Rosette calmed down enough to yell, "Chrono you idiot! I'm happy dumb ass! I'm so happy, you are alive! You are alive and you are here!"  
Chrono turned around stunned he hadn't mentioned his name yet Rosette knew it. He looked at her amazement on his face, "You know me?"

Rosette had more tears coming down her face as she stood smiling a sweet angelic smile her sapphire eyes glimmering in the falling light, "Of course I know you how could I ever forget."

He walked towards her, stopped, tilted her face up and kissed her. He broke the kiss and whispered, "You never have. It is I who had forgotten."

"No," Rosette shook her head, "You never forgot, you just didn't remember."

"And that was supposed to make sense?" Chrono smirked.

"Yes." Rosette huffed, "It was dummy."  
"Well I didn't get it."

"Forgetting and not remembering are two different things. Forgot is permanent not remembering is only based on time." Rosette explained dryly.

"Time again! It seems to haunt us," Chrono sighed exasperated, "We never seem to have enough time."

"Chrono," Rosette smiled, "Time."  
"Huh?"

"I have enough time."

"You didn't the first time."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes," Chrono was about to interrupt when Rosette touched a finger to his lips and smiled, "I've always had you and you have always been enough to keep me going and going strong. You have always made me smile and you always gave me a good person to annoy."

"Yeah no duh but what does that have to do with…"  
"Wait let me finish." Rosette sighed, "Chrono do you know where your name comes from?"

"It's a Greek god or root or something."

"Yep do you know what it stands for?"  
"No," Chrono muttered, "Why is this important?"

"Chronos is the god of time in Greek myth and on top of that Chron is the Greek root for time." Rosette smirked, "You are so dumb for someone who has lived so long."

"So what does this have to do with time?"  
"Simple I've always had enough time because I have always had you." She smiled up at him.

Chrono pinched her cheek, "That was the corniest, sappiest, and most ridiculous line I have ever heard from you," He leaned down and kissed her again then whispered, "But I liked it."

"You're never going to say that out loud. Are you?" Rosette asked blushing furiously.

"Maybe it's going to be good blackmail for about a thousand years." Chrono impishly implied.

"Chrono!" Rosette threw a rock at his head and began chasing him around the building. Nyx fallowed barking happily. And Chrono ran laughing.

After all Time had let them have a second chance.


End file.
